Harry Potter and the Descendant of Time
by Nefertari Membarak
Summary: What does the wizarding world have to fear now that Voldemort's back? With his new burden, Harry Potter moves forward. The world waits for Voldemorts first move, but its the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that plans to make the move first.
1. Bill's Arrival

**ATTENTION:** _(8-15-05)_ I'm aware that this is till the 6th year, but I started writing this some time ago, and still wish to continue it as is. I'd hope that you continue reading, despite the difference. Thank you. 

_A pledge to my readers...if there are any...anyway. I promise that there will be NO MARY SUES in this book. I have Ventured out into fanfiction hoping to create something that I cannot find. A fanfiction that ACTUALLY CONTINUES the book series. Yes there will be new characters (as there is in every HP book) but I promise you that J.K. Rowling would approve. Please enjoy!_

_-Nefertiti Membarak_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Descendent of Time**

**Chapter 1**

_Bill's Arrival_

The clock ticked as the dry wind blew against the window. Hedwig rattled in her cage to be set free. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, got up from his bed. He opened her cage, then opened the window. She flew, soaring past his face, creating a soft breeze. It was hotter than last summer. Any morsel of cool air was to be found anywhere in the house but his room.

Harry peered out of the window, looking for a sign of life. Everything was quiet on Privet Drive. He left his window open and returned to his bed. He laid fully clothed on top of the covers. His shaggy black hair fell out of his eyes, to reveal his lightning bolt scar that was given to him fifteen years ago.

His birthday had come and gone, making him sixteen years old. It hadn't gone quickly, but slowly. Days seemed to go by slower than ever.

Harry emptied his mind of everything except for that last scene at Platform 9 and 3/4. Mad-Eye Moody with his bolder hat covering his magical eye, Tonk's bubble-gum pink hair, Lupin's smiling face, Hermione, the Weasley Family...

He received continuos letters from all of them, just as they promised.

He was also receiving the Daily Prophet. It was constantly giving the wizarding world tips on how to be safe against Voldemort. He usually just tossed it aside. He'd become so sick of it all. What he had already known for a year was just surfacing. And as hard as Harry tried not to think of it, everything in the Daily Prophet constantly reminded him of what Dumbledore had told him the night Sirius had...

He still wouldn't admit it to himself. And even though everyone would constantly try to convince him that it was not his fault, he still knew it was. If he could just change it all...he would. Ron and Hermione were always there to support him through everything. He wouldn't know what he would do if one of them had to suffer at his expense, or anybody else for that matter.

Someone pounded at his door. Harry got up, but before he could reach the knob, it swung open. Uncle Vernon's disturbed face met him.

"Someone is on the phone to speak with you," he said in disgust. "No more than five minutes."

It was amazing the restraint Uncle Vernon held on himself. Harry knew that he would rip the phone out of the wall if it meant that anyone Harry knew would never call again.

Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was washing dishes, and shook her head as he walked into the room. Harry picked up the phone, expecting it to be Hermione (since she was the only one who actually knew how to use a phone).

"Hello," said Harry, turning his back to Aunt Petunia.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang through the phone. "Did you get them yet?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your O.W.L.S," she replied. "I got Outstanding in everything! Even Arithmacy! Oh Harry, I can't believe it!"

"That's great," Harry said, trying to act surprised. Even though he already knew she would.

"I just had to tell you, and I knew this would be the quickest way," she said, with excitement. "But I'll let you go. Yours should be coming any second."

"Alright," he said. "Bye then."

He hung the phone, and turned to walk up stairs just as Uncle Vernon walked in to the kitchen.

"They're not going to call again, are they?" he said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, not bothering to look at him.

"Why should it matter?" said Harry, not stopping in his step. He tried to keep his conversation as simple as possible with the Dursleys, and that wasn't very hard. Seeing as they never cared to talk to him in the first place.

As Harry began to walk upstairs, Dudley was walking down them. Every step creaked under his heavy weight.

"Who was that?" he said in a rude manner. "One of your boyfriends calling?"

Dudley pushed Harry out of the way, and against the wall. Harry didn't even bother to look at him, but kept on walking once he had passed. As Harry had reached the door to his room, he heard a loud crash come from downstairs. He peered down the staircase. Dudley had apparently stepped to hard on the last step (That or it could no longer take his weight), causing it to break. Aunt Petunia ran to him trying to help him out, but they were having a hard time trying to get his enormous foot out. Harry tried to suppress a laugh as he entered his room.

As he shut the door behind him, Harry eyes immediately looked to the window expecting to see an owl perched. But there was nothing. He walked over to the window and stared into the night sky. But again, there was nothing.

Harry searched the sky for a few minutes, but then walked back over to his bed. He laid down as he did before Uncle Vernon had knocked on the door.

He had actually completely forgot about the O.W.L.S. But now he found himself eager to know.

Harry's eyelids began to droop. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. He tried to keep them open, but they continued to fall shut...

Harry sat up in his bed, cold sweat running down his face. He had dreamt something...but he couldn't remember. He looked around to see what had woken him up.

Pig was flying around his bed. Harry caught him in his hands, the small piece of parchment he was carrying came loose and fell into Harry's lap.

_Sorry, I had to send pig. He was going crazy, I had to get him out of the house. Did you get your O.W.L.S? I got an 'O' on Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Dark Arts. Certainly shocked me. I got and 'E' on Transfiguration, also shocking. I got and 'A' on everything else except for Potions and Divination. I'd rather not talk about them two. We are still waiting on Dumbledore to give the ok. We'll have you over here soon, mate. I promise._

_-Ron_

Harry folded up his letter and placed it in his trunk. Everything was in his trunk. Ready for whenever he could leave. Pig continued to fly around his head, then flew strait out the window.

He'd wait till Hedwig came back to write Ron back. He looked at the window. Why hadn't he gotten his O.W.L.S yet?

There was a loud thump by Harry's door. He turned to look.

"Bill?"

* * *

It gets better, trust me! 


	2. And then There Were None

Chapter 2  
_And Then There Were None_

__  
  
"'Ello Harry!" He said, waving his hand. He had looked the same since Harry had met him for the first time.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing here?" Harry asked, getting up from his bed.  
  
"Here to get you," he said. "Mum thought it was best that I do it instead of the twins. She didn't want them taking a detour to one of the muggle's rooms. Dumbledore'd just given the ok to come 'n get you. So, get ready."  
  
"I'm ready," Harry said with much excitement. He picked up his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. "Are we going to the Burrow?"  
  
"Nope," Bill whispered, opening the door and looking down the hall. "Head quarters, and we'll be taking the night bus."  
  
Harry's stomach gave a jump. Yet again, he thought of Sirius and how happy he was last Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmuald place.   
  
"You lead the way," Bill whispered, opening the door all the way. "I don't want to end up in one of 'their' rooms."  
  
They walked down the stairs (hopping over the last, broken step), and quietly out of the front door. As Harry walked under the night sky, he felt relief wash over him, as he had finally left the Dursleys house, but he then remembered that he'd have to return next summer.  
  
Bill raised his wand in the air as they reached the dimly lit street. Out of no where a triple decker bus appeared in front of them.  
  
"'Ello and welcome to the night bus," said a familiar pimpled face, opening the bus door. "I'm Stan and-...'Arry!"  
  
"Hello," said Harry, walking up onto the bus. It was completely empty except for an old man falling asleep in a chair towards the back. Bill led Harry to the very front, where they both took a seat.   
  
"So how have you been?" Bill asked.  
  
"All right," said Harry, quite plainly.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Bill. "You know mum's been worried about you ever since-"  
  
"Can I ask you something," Harry interrupted, hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
"Sure," said Bill.  
  
"Do the letters for the O.W.L.S go out at different times?"   
  
"No they all go out at the same time," Bill said, leaning back into his chair a bit. "Why?"  
  
"It's just...Well, I haven't gotten them yet," said Harry.  
  
"What?" said Bill, leaning forward a bit, to look at Harry. "That's impossible. I mean, even if you failed them all, they've still got to send you a letter. You haven't gotten anything?"  
  
"Nope," said Harry.  
  
"They couldn't have been intercepted," said Bill, looking forward in a pensive manner. "I mean, it shouldn't be anybody else's concern."  
  
Harry thought of Malfoy and what he would do, just to find out if Harry had gotten a 'D' on one of his O.W.L.S.   
  
The jerky bus ride was quite the rest of the way there. When Harry stepped off, he found himself with a familiar site, but it did not ease his pain. Bill went forward to open the door, and Harry followed.  
  
Number Twelve, Grimmuald place was very different from what it looked like when Harry last left it. It wasn't dusty and grim, but neat and clean. There wasn't a speck of dirt in sight.  
  
"They finally got rid of that horrible portrait," said Bill, closing the door behind him. Harry had noticed, that there had been no voice yelling "filthy" or "scum" at them when they walked through the door. "I'll bring your stuff up to you and Ron's room."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Mrs. Weasley came trotting toward him and took him into a motherly embrace. "So good to have you here at last. And this place is, at last, suitable for living. Everyone is in the kitchen having breakfast."   
  
Harry walked to the kitchen, and fount it also clean. At the table in the middle of the room, sat Fred, George, and Ron. They all looked at him in a sort of questioning manner.  
  
"Hey mate," said Ron, as Harry sat down.  
  
"Hey," said Harry, and the three of them smiled.   
  
"Feeling all right then, are you?" Ron said, with a bit of relief.  
  
"Better," Harry replied.  
  
"Well good," said George.  
  
"Because you are just the man we want to see," said Fred.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, what d'ya think, Harry?" said George. "You're the one we owe our success to."   
  
"Well, not all of it," said Fred, straightening his crocodile-skin jacket. "Would of been hard to manage it without ourselves."  
  
"Very True that is," said George with a mischief-making Grin. " But without you, it would have never of happened."  
  
"Well, it would have happened, just not as quickly," reassured Fred. "And without it happening like it did, we would have never been able to get that Umbridge woman like we did."  
  
"Right you are, again," said George. "So, as an ode to your attribute to our success, we present you with this."  
  
He held out a bright green card. Harry took it and read it.  
  
"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, life time supply card?" Harry looked up from the card, which had Fred and George's face on either side and fire works exploding in the background."  
  
"That's right," said Fred. "A lifetime supply of anything you want from 'Wizarding Wheezes'."  
  
"We owe it to you," said George.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, stowing the card away in his pocket.  
  
"So what d'ya get on your O.W.L.S?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah," sad Ron. "If I could get an 'E' in Transfiguration, you probably got 'O's in everything."  
  
"I wish I could say," said Harry. "But I didn't get anything."  
  
Ron sat up in his chair and looked at Harry. "You got D's in everything? That's impossible!"  
  
"Even we did better than that," laughed Fred.  
  
"No, I mean I didn't get anything," said Harry. "No letter at all."  
  
"That's impossible as well," said George.   
  
"Bill said the same thing," said Harry.  
  
"I mean, they have to send out something," said Fred. "Even if you've gotten straight 'D's."  
  
"We'll just have to look into it then," said George.   
  
"How could you find out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Members of the Order now," said Fred.   
  
"Only for three months," said Ron.  
  
"But still members," said George. "Unlike you can say."  
  
"Mum finally couldn't stop us. Seeing as we've left Hogwarts," said Fed.  
  
"'Left' being the opportune word!" said Mrs. Wesley, walking into the room. She shook her head at the two of them.   
  
"I think you'd be proud of our success by now," said George.  
  
"Yes, but you could have at least finished school, "she said, flicking her wand at the dirty dishes, which began to clean themselves. "Would it have been that horrible if-"  
  
"Yes!" said Fred and George together.  
  
"You try having Umbridge as a teacher," said George.  
  
"All right," she said, walking to the door. "Enough of this. What's done is done. Harry, I want you to go and get some sleep, before lunch." And she exited the room.  
  
"We've had that same conversation every other day for three months now," said Fred, resting his head on his hand. "I just wish I could have seen her face when she first found out."  
  
"That would've been a sight to see," said George, and he began ranting in a mock tone. They all laughed.   
  
Although Harry wished they all could have been sitting at the Burrow instead, he was glad to be with the Weasleys again. They were about the only thing that could help take Sirius off his mind.  
  
Harry slept for most of the morning. When it was lunch time, Ron came in, to wake him up, and they walked downstairs together. Along with Fred, George, and Ginny, Lupin was also sitting at the table. He got up once they had entered the room.  
  
"Harry," he said, walking over to him and clapping him on the back. "Good to finally have you here. You been holding up all right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, sitting down at the table, next to Ron.  
  
"That's good," he said nodding. He seemed to want to talk about something but couldn't bring himself to it.   
  
"We were just telling him about you not getting your O.W.L.S," said, a muffled, Fred, who had just stuffed a whole sandwich inside of his mouth.   
  
"Don't talk with your mouthful," scowled Mrs. Weasley, who also took a seat at the table. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes they were," said Lupin, pushing his prematurely greying hair away from his eyes. "I've sent a letter to Arthur, asking him to look in the matter. It is just test scores, but there should be no reason for them to be delayed."  
  
"Maybe someone took them," said Ginny, here mouth also full. Her mother gave her a scornful look, and she swallowed. "Sorry."  
  
"But they are just O.W.L.S," said George, "Who would want them?"   
  
"Malfoy," blurted out Ron.   
  
"And the Daily Prophet," said Ginny, swallowing her food before speaking.  
  
There was also another name on everyone's mind, but no one wanted to speak it.  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't want them," said Harry. "They are just test sco-"  
  
"Not necessarily," interrupted Lupin. "They are 'your' test scores."  
  
"But still-"  
  
"You never know," Lupin continued. "He might want to know what he is up against."  
  
"I think you are all getting way to ahead of yourselves," said Mrs. Weasley, picking up, the once full, tray of sandwiches, and walking over to the counter.  
  
The conversation ended there. Everyone began to file out of the kitchen. Just as Harry was about to exit the door, Lupin pulled him back.  
  
"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you," said Lupin.  
  
"All right," said Harry.  
  
"Let's go up to Buckbeak's room," said Lupin, and they left the room, leaving the door swinging behind them.

------------

_Sorry about the fast pace in the beginning. I tried to fix it, but you can only put in so much detail._


	3. The Missing Owl

Author's Note: There is something wrong with this fic. I've had everything planned out for awhile now, but I never planned out what happened before Harry goes to Hogwarts. So if it's shitty, please forgive me. Once Hogwarts comes, you will know why you are reading this fic. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me! :)  
  
And I know this one is short, I'm sorry.

-------------------

**Chapter 3**  
_The Missing Owl_

_  
_  
Buckbeak's room was not nearly as clean as the rest of the house, but Lupin probably guessed that it would give them both privacy.  
  
"Harry..." Lupin began, but he paused. "I know you don't want to talk about this but you're going to have to."  
  
Harry said nothing, as if what Lupin had just said came in one ear and went right out the other. His attention focused on the sleeping Buckbeak.  
  
"Unfair things happen," said Lupin. "They happen all the time. And you should know that better than most people."  
  
"So what's that suppose to mean," said Harry. "I am just suppose to allow them to happen."  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Lupin, he looked up at the ceiling as if it was going to help him. "I don't want this to bring you down. Sirius would not want you to feel like this. He'd want you to-" He stopped himself "He'd want you to fight back. You're not the only one who misses him. We all miss him."  
  
Harry continued to concentrate on the sleeping Buckbeak, but he cared about what Lupin had to say. He was listening to every single word.  
  
"I...really, Harry," said Lupin. "I don't know what to tell you that you probably haven't already heard. Just know that he is probably in a much better state than we are." Lupin Laughed.  
  
He clapped Harry on the shoulder, and left the room. That wasn't that horrible, Harry thought to himself. He had to remind himself how close of friends Lupin and Sirius were, and that it must have been hard for him, too.   
  
Harry stayed up in the room for quite some time. He didn't come down till it was almost dinner time. He found Ron in the kitchen waiting at the table.  
  
"Hey mate," he said, sitting up straight as Harry walked in the room. "Dad's got some information on your O.W.L.S. He should be home any minute now."  
  
Just as Ron finished his sentence, a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Mr. Weasley appeared at the kitchen door.   
  
"Hello Harry," he said, taking a seat next to him. "Good to have you here. Listen. I've got some information about what happened. The-"  
  
The twins came bursting through the door.   
  
"What happened?" asked George, running to take a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, do you need us to do anything?" Fred asked, taking the other seat next to Ron.   
  
"Go hunt down an Owl or something?" George asked, in a very persistent manner.  
  
"Will you two shut up," said Ron, looking from one to the other. "He hasn't even said anything yet."  
  
"Anyway," said Mr. Weasley, continuing. " Apparently, The Owl that was sent out to deliver your test results never came back. It's very unusual for that to happen. However, there hasn't been much speculation that it has been intercepted. They are keeping a look out for the owl though, they said that when they find it they'd let me know."  
  
"What about the results?" Harry asked. As much as he wanted to hear why he hadn't gotten his results, he would also like to hear what they are.  
  
"They are going to send them out again in about a week," said Mr. Weasley, standing up from his chair. "I don't know why it will take that long, but it will."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Fred.   
  
"To find Remus," said Mr. Weasley, as he opened the kitchen door. "I need to talk to him about...something."   
  
"Well, we want to know what it is," said George, getting up from his chair, his twin following.  
  
"No," said Mrs. Weasley. She entered the kitchen as her husband left. "Just because you are in the Order doesn't mean you have to know everything."  
  
"Well, that's not fair," said Fred, sitting back in his seat, George doing the same.  
  
"How come you two never go to work?" asked Harry, out of curiosity.  
  
"Go to work?!" Both asked together.  
  
"I'll have you know that we are taking a well deserved vacation," said George.  
  
"Besides," said Fred. "We can now afford to have people take care of the store for us."   
  
"And we have also offered to pay for a vacation for mum and dad," said George, looking over his shoulder at Mrs. Weasley, who began to cook dinner. "But they won't have it."  
  
"We don't need it," said Mrs. Weasley, over her shoulder. "And you two better start saving that money. At the rate you're going, they'll be none left by the time your Bill's age."  
  
"Fine with us," said Fred, relaxing in his chair.   
  
"We'll just spend the rest of our lives at our mansion in Spain," said George, leaning back a bit.  
  
"You bought a house in Spain?" asked Ron, staring at the both of them. "You don't even speak the language."  
  
"Por favor," said Fred. "Just give us time."  
  
"Mum's right," said Ron. "You are going to spend it all. You're going to end up like Ludo Bagman."  
  
"Little Brother," said George. "Do not ever compare us to that thief. We earn our money, we don't steal it."  
  
"Well, you could at least have finished Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Enough already!" both twin yelled at her.  
  
------------  
  
I can't help but include Fred and George. Sorry.  
  
I refer to the next chapter as more of the beginning(They FINALLY get to Hogwarts!). I hope you'll continue to read(and review). : )  
  
And I'm going to try and give the title of the next chapter, at the end of every chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: _Snape's Warning _


	4. Snape's Warning

**Chapter 4**  
_Snape's Warning  
_  
Time at the Number 12 went by faster than Harry had expected. While Grimmuald place was still a reminder of what he had lost, the Weasleys did their best to make Harry happy. They tried to always keep him busy doing thing, and when Harry would leave the room, Ron was always right behind him  
  
Two days before school started, Hermione sent a letter telling them she would meet them at Platform 9 3/4, and she continued to question Harry about his O.W.L.S.  
  
"You'd think they'd come by now," said Ron, throwing Hermione's letter aside. "It's been longer than a week."  
  
Ginny came into their room. "Booklists have arrived," she said, throwing them their letters. "Mum says write down what you need and she'll go get it for you when she goes to Diagon Alley." And she left.  
  
Harry looked at his letter for a moment. "Ron, I've got yours," he said, reading the name at the top.   
  
He handed Ron the letter, but Ron was to busy staring at the one in front of him. He looked up at Harry. "Harry," he said, taking his letter and handing Harry his. "You've got Potions."  
  
"What?" Harry took his letter from Ron. "I can't have-"  
  
"There is a book by some foreign guy on their," said Ron. "Look at the title. What else would you need that for. That has to be for Potions. Do you now what this means...you got an 'Outstanding' on your O.W.L."  
  
"That's impossible," said Harry, continuing his glare at the list.  
  
"Not really," said Ron, taking the chance to look at his own list. "You said yourself that it was much easier without Snape standing behind your back."  
  
Harry looked at the rest of his list. "Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I must have done better than I thought," said Harry, continuing to read. He might actually have a chance to become an Auror. "I'd still like to get them though. Just to see what I actually got."  
  
"We've still got two days left," said Ron, he turned his letter over. "Prefect duties again! Why can't they just let the new ones do it? Well, at least I wont have to worry about Fred and George anymore."  
  
And at that moment, a loud crack echoed throughout the room.   
  
"Would it hurt you to knock?" said Ron, throwing his booklist next to Hermione's letter.   
  
"Just want to show you our newest addition," said Fred, sitting down next to them. He and George held out their hands, which were full of badges.   
  
"One for each house," George said, as Ron picked up a silver and green one. "So now everybody who wants to be a Prefect can. They are in honor of our little Ronald."  
  
"Shut up," said Ron, looking at the badge. "They look just like them."  
  
"They are," said Fred. "Except for one little change in detail."  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron, looking up at them.   
  
"Just watch," said George.   
  
After a few seconds, the snake on the badge began to move around it's frame, it ended up tying itself in a not, and it fell down to the bottom."  
  
"I'd love to switch this with Malfoy's," said Ron, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
"Then that'd be 10 sickle little bro," said Fred, taking the badge from Ron. "Just cause your family doesn't mean you can get things for free."  
  
And with another crack, Fred and George vanished from the room.  
  
Harry woke up early on the morning they were to travel to King's Cross. He packed everything that needed to be packed as quietly as possible, so that he wouldn't wake up Ron. Hedwig had finally returned and gave a hoot as he left the room.   
  
He heard low voices coming from downstairs, so he walked to the kitchen. At the table sat Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks. They all greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Tonks shaking his hand as he took a seat. She still had the bubble gum pink hair.  
  
"We were just talking about you," said Mr. Weasley, taking a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
"Well, not about you," said Lupin. "The ministry has apparently sent your O.W.L.S. to the school. They have been there for about three days. This has all becoming sort of a game."   
  
Bill had just walked into the room and took a seat next to Tonks. "Talking about the O.W.L.S?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.   
  
"I think they sent the to Dumbledore so that he could tell you," Bill said.  
  
"Maybe," said Lupin. "But it's not that important. Well, they are important, but they should just send them to Harry."  
  
They're were a few moments of silence.  
  
"Does anyone know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Harry broke the silence.  
  
Both Bill and Tonks gave distinct sounds of disgust.  
  
"You know her to?" Tonks asked Bill.  
  
"Unfortunately," said Bill.  
  
"I heard Dumbledore only just spoke to her a few days ago," said Lupin. "Absolutely no one applied for the job."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry, not knowing what he'd do if she was as horrible as the last one.  
  
"She's a complete nightmare," said Bill. "My first year in Egypt she spent hours following me around yelling at me for going into the tombs. She kept saying that I was going to 'destroy' them. It took me forever to actually figure out 'what' she was telling me. You can't understand a single word that comes out of her mouth."  
  
"I had the unfortunate job of bringing her to Azkaban," said Tonks.  
  
"She's been to Azkaban?" asked Harry, not liking the sound of any of this.  
  
"It was for some ridiculous charge," said Tonks, taking another sip of her coffee. "She would only have to go for three days. She just-" Tonks put her hands in a strangling position.  
  
"I feel for everyone that has to be in her class," said Bill. "I don't understand why Dumbledore went to her?"  
  
"I don't understand why she accepted?" said Tonks.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll leave it up to her to tell you that," she said, and the twins walked into the room.  
  
The morning went fairly well, considering Ron hadn't packed at all. They were running a little late, but luckily Mr. Weasley got cars from the ministry, so that made up for lost time. Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks accompanied them to King's Cross. Tonks disguised herself as a blonde who wore thick rimmed glasses and business like clothes.  
  
They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 just in time. Everyone said their goodbyes and Ron, Ginny and Harry made their way to the train. But Lupin stopped Harry and pulled him aside.   
  
"I want you to be careful Harry," he said. "Don't hesitate to write and tell me about anything. Just remember to be careful about 'what' you write. I know...I know I'm not Sirius, but I am here for you."  
  
Harry smiled at him, and they shook hands in a friendly fashion. "Now go before you miss the train," said Lupin, as the train blew it's whistle.   
  
Harry ran and jumped on the train, right behind Ginny and Ron.   
  
"Let's go find Hermione," said Ron, as a couple of third years passed.   
  
"I'll go find Dean," said Ginny. "Bye."  
  
Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes, and then walked forward. They had only passed a few compartments when Hermione had stuck her head out of one.  
  
"Ron, Harry," she said, Hugging them both. "I've got an empty one." And they walked inside.  
  
"I've got to tell you something," she said, as Crookshanks jumped onto her lap. Her expression became serious. "I would have written you, but I didn't want to take the chance."  
  
"What is it," asked Ron, leaning forward a bit.   
  
"I've been watching the muggle news," she began. "A few weeks ago a family was missing and then they turned up dead in their homes. The reporter said that it was like they had just dropped dead, and that there were no wounds or any sign of poison. I didn't think anything of it, but yesterday morning it happened again. I wasn't able to get their names, but I know it has something to do with V-Voldemort."  
  
"But why would he attack muggles?" asked Harry. It was odd, he felt as though he was forcing himself to listen to Hermione.   
  
"I thought about that to," she said. "The only thing I could come up with was that he was testing his strength, and didn't want the wizarding world to know."  
  
"We've got to let the Order know," said Ron.   
  
"But how are you going to write that in a letter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We'll find away," said Ron.  
  
"Do you mind if we change the subject," said Harry, before anyone could say another word.   
  
Hermione eyed him for a moment, "Sure."  
  
"Trolley's here," said Ron, looking out of the compartment door.   
  
They bought a few things and then they began talking again.  
  
"Have any of you heard who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Hermione asked, crookshanks jumping on her lap.   
  
"Bill didn't tell me her name," said Harry. "But what I heard wasn't to thrilling."  
  
"Another woman?" said Ron, picking up a chocolate Frog. "There's the warning sign right there."   
  
"Ron!" Hermione shot at him.  
  
"Sorry," he said, focusing his attention on his chocolate frog.  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry."Well what did he say," Hermione asked.  
  
Harry told them about the discussion he had with Tonks and Bill. Ron looked up as Harry finished.  
  
"I remember Bill talking about her," he said. "He came home for vacation, and it was his first year working. He was close to asking his boss if he could get transferred."  
  
"If Dumbledore went to her she can't be all that bad," said Hermione.  
  
"He went to her because there was probably no one left," said Harry.  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "No one can be as bad as Umbridge."  
  
"Don't Jinx it," said Ron, as he rummaged through the pile of chocolate frogs.  
  
They talked about the summer the rest of the way their. It was mostly Hermione and Ron that did the talking. They had almost reached Hogwarts when Neville had found there compartment door and knocked.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you," said Neville, and he opened the door fully. He seemed to be out of breath.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy," said Neville, relaxing in his seat.  
  
"What'd he do? Ron asked.   
  
"He didn't do anything," said Neville. "To me that is. He jinxed a couple of first years a few compartments back. I wanted to get out of his way before he found me."  
  
"Neville if you can jinx a death eater, I'm sure you can jinx Malfoy," said Hermione. The train began to slow down.  
  
"You say that now," said Neville. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
As Harry stepped off of the train, he was greeted with a site that he'd waited for all summer. Hogwarts seemed to glow in the night sky. He didn't think he had ever missed it this much.  
  
"Firs' years this way," boomed a familiar voice behind him. Harry turned and walked up to Hagrid.  
  
"Harry," he said beamed down at him. "Your summer wen' al'right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Listen, Hagrid. I'm sorry."  
  
"'Bout wha'? Hagrid asked. "Ya didn't do anythin' wrong?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly nice to you at the end of term," said Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Hagrid. "Forget 'bout tha'. I know what it's like ta loose someone."  
  
Harry smiled at him and turned to join Ron and Hermione. He had regretted the way he treated Hagrid last year. He had always been there for him.  
  
Students began to walk up to the carriages. Ron stared at them for a few moments at the thestral that was pulling their carriage, even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Even though I can't see them," he began, as he climbed in. "They do come in handy when you're in a tight spot."  
  
As they walked into the great hall, Harry couldn't help but beam up at the ceiling. He had missed it's bewitched sky.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville took seats next to Dean and Seamus, at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Can you believe it?" said Seamus, after they had said their 'hello's' "After this, only one more year left."  
  
"It's gone by so fast," said Neville.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore sitting at the staff table. He didn't turn to look at him fully. He could tell that he was deep into a conversation with Professor Flitwick. And then he saw something that he'd been dreading ever since he got his booklist. Snape was walking directly toward him. Harry pretended not to notice.  
  
"Come with me, Potter," he said, stopping right behind him. Harry got up and followed Snape. He looked back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron stared at him with curiosity. He turned back around and followed Snape out of the Great Hall.   
  
They walked a little ways away from the door, and then Snape turned around to face Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore has asked be to inform you what you have made on your O.W.L.S," he began. "But I'm guessing you already know, having received your booklist. Now, I don't know how you achieved an 'O' on Potions, but hear this. One mistake in my class and you are out. So I should be expecting you to be there no longer than a week."  
  
It took everything for Harry to restrain himself from speaking.  
  
"You received an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, and...Potions. You received an 'E' in History of magic and Astronomy. And in Divination...you received a 'P'"  
  
"And you should know that Dumbledore has asked me to continue teaching you Occlumency, although I don't exactly know how it is going to help you."  
  
The door shut to the Great Hall. Harry turned his head to see that no one was behind him.  
  
"Listen to me Potter," said Snape. Harry turned back around. Snape's crooked nose was only inches from his. "You know that things are going to begin to happen. I advise you not to make yourself noticed. Your habit of being the Hero needs to change and it is going to change. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Even though Harry's body was telling him to punch Snape, he nodded.  
  
"Do not trust anybody, Potter," Snape continued. "Not even the people you think you can. Everyone is your enemy now."  
  
Harry had the urge to say 'You always have been', but he stopped himself.   
  
"Go," said Snape, and Harry reluctantly turned around and walked to the door of the Great Hall. He walked as fast as he could to his seat, trying not to be noticed. Dumbledore was in the middle of his beginning of term speech.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione whispered at Harry.   
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry whispered back.   
  
Dumbledore had just sat down, and Professor Mcgonagal walked up to the sorting hat. Everyone waited to hear what it had to say.....but nothing came. Prof. Mcgonagal looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
He nodded and she unrolled the parchment of names, and began.  
  
"Avery, Elizabeth."  
  
"The sorting hat has never not sang a song," whispered Neville.  
  
"I was hoping for a new one," said Ron.  
  
Slowly the first years began to divide into their decided houses. Surprisingly, Gryffindor had gotten no more than four. A great deal had gone to Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry had just remembered the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and began to look up and down the staff table. There was an empty chair, and no new faces.  
  
"Did Dumbledore say anything about the new Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Now that you mention it," said Hermione. "He didn't say anything. That's a bit odd."  
  
The last person had been sorted into their house, and Dumbledore stood up from his chair. He raised his arms, "Let the feast be-"  
  
The doors to the Great Hall had just swung open. Everyone turned in their seats.  
  
A black, hooded figure stood in the frame. Harry grabbed his forehead, as pain seared through his scar.  
  
---------   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did.  
  
P.S. I read through it several times, but its rather long, so I'm sorry if it has a few mistakes.  
  
Next Chapter: _The Teacher and the Snake_


	5. The Teacher and the Snake

**Chapter 5**  
_The Teacher and the Snake_  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore, clasping his hands together.   
  
The dark figure's hood slid backwards, as though being pushed by an invisible hand. Harry's scar continued to burn.  
  
The woman began to walk towards the staff table, her gloves magically sliding off her hands and into her pockets. As she got closer to Harry, he was shocked at what he saw.   
  
"She's no older than Charlie," whispered Ron, as she passed them.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore began, he remained standing. "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, and you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss Sahara Dominique Nailah Mandana Eshana Thina Priscilla Bellona Aradia."  
  
Harry could hear a few people giggle.  
  
"One should always be proud of a long name," said Dumbledore. He smiled. "Now, Let the feast begin."  
  
As Dumbledore waved his hands, food magically appeared before everyone. But Harry's attention was still on the her She sat down at the staff table and shook Prof. Mcgonagal hand.  
  
Harry could feel someone looking at him, so he turned to his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dumbledore watching him intently.  
  
"She is going to be horrible," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I just know it. We are going to end up teaching her."   
  
"I wouldn't be complaining," said Ron, helping himself to every dish in front of him. "You're the one that jinxed it."  
  
"I didn't Jinx anything," she said. "How can Dumbledore get someone so young to be the Dark Arts teacher, especially now?"  
  
Harry didn't answer or say anything. He could still feel Dumbledore watching him. Why? He didn't know. He began to take things and put them on his plate to try to keep himself from looking back at him.  
  
"Harry I don't think you want to eat that," said Ron, pointing to the massive amount of Lima beans that Harry was dumping onto his plate. "So what did Snape want?"  
  
"He told me about my O.W.L.S," said Harry, still not looking up. "And...something else, I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, she stooped her head so that she could make eye contact with him. "You've been acting a little odd ever since the train. "   
  
Harry felt the crystal blue gaze move away from him, and saw Dumbledore begin to chat with Prof. Flitwick.   
  
"I'm just tired," he said, thinking of the first excuse that came to his mind. Harry could see Hermione open her mouth to say something, but loud footsteps began to make their way between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table. Harry looked up to see the new Dark Arts teacher making her way to the door, her pointed boots making loud snaps as they hit the floor. Slowly, the heads of student began to pop up from their plates, and watch her. She opened the door, looked at Dumbledore, gave a nod, and then left.  
  
"I can't wait to have class with her," said Ron, and he took a swig of Pumpkin Juice.  
  
The 6th year Gryffindor's chatted throughout their meal, but Harry did his best to stay out of the conversation. He continued to ponder over what Snape had told him, and why Dumbledore was watching him.  
  
The meal finished and Head Boys and Girls lead their house to their common rooms. Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and they made their way up to the boys Dormitory. Their trunks were in front of their beds, and they began to unpack a few things.   
  
"I don't get it," said Ron, as he threw a few things in his drawer. "She looks like she is no older than Charlie, but Bill must have met her when he was about, 19 or so. He is 26 now, so she must have been only 16 or something. But I got the impression that she was older."  
  
"Maybe she just looks young," said Harry, closing his trunk, and getting ready for bed.   
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Ron, closing his trunk as well.  
  
Harry didn't sleep well that night. He could not stop thinking about what Snape had said. Why would Snape try to warn him? It's not like he ever cared about Harry. And why did Dumbledore watch him like that?   
  
It all made him feel very uneasy. Like they were all watching him, and waiting. Waiting for what he was going to do next. Harry felt as though something was about to happen, but he had no idea what.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, just as Prof. Mcgonagal began to hand out their schedules.  
  
"Why in bloody hell am I in Divination?" asked Ron, as he threw his schedule at the table. "I got a 'P'!"  
  
"Maybe Trelawney 'see's' something," laughed Hermione. "It looks like we have potions together, Harry."  
  
"Make that double potions," said Harry, reading his schedule. "And before that we have double Dark Arts."  
  
"This ought to wake us up," said Ron, pouring himself some Pumpkin Juice, as he looked up at the staff table. "She sure isn't friendly, that's for sure."  
  
Hermione and Harry looked as well. The seat next to Prof. Mcgonagal was empty.  
  
"Morning," said a familiar voice behind Harry. He turned and came face to face with Luna Lovegood. "Wonderful Dark Arts teacher this year, don't you think?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, as she picked up the Daily Prophet.   
  
"I think she might be Madame Missing," Luna looked as though she had just found gold.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Ron, looking up at her.  
  
"She is from all over the place," said Luna. "No one can ever find her when they need her. My father did an article on her in the Quibbler."  
  
"What makes you think that she is Madame-" But Hermione was interrupted.   
  
"Her boots of course," said Luna Lovegood, and she began to walk away. "Good day."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to the Daily Prophet.   
  
"More 'How to' list from the Ministry," she said. "As if a list is going to help you against death eaters."  
  
Student began to file off to their classrooms, and the three of them did the same. As they got to the classroom Hermione immediately proceeded to the front.  
  
"What do you want to sit in the front for?" Asked Ron ,as he followed her.  
  
"I want to witness this first hand," she said, as she took a seat. "And she isn't even here yet. Lovely first impression."  
  
"Don't you three just brighten up my morning," said a cold voice from behind. Malfoy walked to the table right behind him. He had grown a few inches over the summer. Harry and him stood eye to eye. "Can't wait for the class to begin," he said, with a laugh. And he took the seat right behind Harry.   
  
Everyone was in the classroom by now, and had taken their seats. They all talked silently with the people around them, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Minutes passed, but no one came.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Ron after a certain period of time.  
  
"Maybe I should go get McGonagal?" asked Hermione. But Just as she finished her question, the door to the class room swung open. Everyone's heads turned.  
  
Her boots began to tap in rhythm as she made her way to her desk, her black robe flying behind her. In her hand she carried a single, rather large, book. She threw it onto her desk and took her seat. She didn't say a word, but opened the book and began to glare at its contents. Harry finally got a good look at her.   
  
She had large facial features that gave the impression that she wasn't from here. But where she was from, he didn't know. Her hair was as black as the night sky and tied up in an old fashion bun, just like Prof. McGonagal wore hers. She had a very tired expression on her face, like she hadn't slept in days.   
  
To Harry, she looked like she had just popped out of a history book.  
  
She began to tap her boots against the inside of her desk. The class looked at her anxiously, waiting for her to say something.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, and then rolled her eyes. She picked up her text book and dropped it on her desk, sending a loud 'smack' echoing through the room. A few students jumped.  
  
But their new teacher continued to look at the book in front of her. After a few seconds Hermione leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"V'will you shut up, impatient girl," said the teacher, glancing up from her book. Her voice was carried a very deep accent, that Harry had never heard before.   
  
Hermione closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows. She leaned back in her chair, and waited like the rest of them.  
  
Not that much more time passed before the teacher finally stood up. She walked to the front of her desk, and leaned on it surveying the classroom. She didn't even glance at Harry.   
  
"My s'name is Sahara Dominique Nailah Mandana Eshana Thina Priscilla Bellona Aradia," she began, and her thick accent echoed throughout the room. A few students laughed, but she payed no attention. "S'you can call me anythin' that s'you like, just as long as zee word Professor doesn't appear before it. And if it doez, I v'will cut out s'your tongue myselve."  
  
"It would help if we could understand what you were saying.," said Malfoy from behind Harry.   
  
"S'you don't make fun of zee way I talk'e and I won't make fun of zee way s'you do," she said, glaring at him. She shook her head, and then simply uttered "V'whatever."  
  
"And s'you can put s'your bookz a'vway," she continued, pulling out a very old wand. "S'you don't learn spells vrom a book." She looked directly at Hermione as she said this, and Hermione glared back at her.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we not going to use books at all?" Hermione asked. She nodded.  
  
Hermione shook her head and then through her book on the floor.   
  
"Throughout the whole year?" said Seamus, putting his in his bag.   
  
She nodded again.   
  
"But we paid for them," said Ron, hesitantly.  
  
"I v'will give s'you s'your money back if s'you want," she said. "It can't 'ave been that detrimental to-" But a loud scream from Parvati Patil interrupted her. She stood up, and something fell to the floor with a soft thud.   
  
Aradia walked over, and picked up what fell. "S'you don't just let t'ings fall to zee floor." She said, as she walked back to her desk.   
  
As she walked pass Harry, what was in her hands shot it's head straight at his face. Harry jumped back, and she grabbed it before is struck.  
  
"It is g'ust a snake. It v'will not bite you." she said, smiling at Harry. Her charcoal eyes glared at him, and Harry's scar seared with pain. But he didn't grab it, but continued to look at her. The word Voldemort popped into his head, but he didn't pay any attention to it.The class went quite well. They spent most of it reviewing things they had learned over the past year. Students would take turns doing jinxes, and whenever they did something wrong Aradia would simply say "Fix it."   
  
She watched everything they did, not interrupting, just simply watching. And then the bell rang.  
  
"Good'vye," she said, and turned to walk around her desk.   
  
"No homework or anything?" Asked Hermione, not moving from her seat.   
  
"No," said Aradia, not even bothering to look at her.   
  
Hermione picked up her books and stormed out of the room. Harry and Ron jogged after her.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Hermione," said Ron. "It was almost like being in the DA again. Casting jinxes and everything, only Harry wasn't the one teaching."   
  
"There is something wrong with her," she said, as they continued to walk. "Did you see the look she gave Harry when that snake almost tore his head off."  
  
"That was a bit odd," said Ron. "She is very different, but I think you over exaggerating a little bit."  
  
Hermione stopped and rolled her eyes at him. "Your not coming this way," she said to him. "You got a 'P' in potions remember."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," said Ron, and he walked away in the other direction.  
  
"That was a bit harsh," said Harry, as Hermione and him walked down to the dungeons.  
  
------  
  
Hope you liked it. More to be explained, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Next Chapter: _And Captain, Too_


	6. And Captain, Too

Chapter 6 And Captain, Too  
  
"Ron's right," said Harry. "You are exaggerating a bit."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione was almost yelling at him. "How can you say I'm exaggerating, especially with the way things are right now. I'd think you should start being a little more careful."  
  
"Alright, lets just drop it," he said, as they walked in to the potions classroom. The class was extremely small. It was mostly made up of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. There were no HufflePuff, and Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones from Gryffindor.  
  
"Let's sit over here," said Hermione, pulling him away from the Slytherins.  
  
"Good idea," said Harry.  
  
Snape's office door swung open, and the class immediately fell silent. He walked over to the board, and tapped it with his wand.  
  
"No talking," he said, and sat down at his desk.  
  
Harry read the directions and thought for sure that this would be the worst Potions class ever, and the one to get him thrown out. But he wouldn't allow himself to mess up, and he was not going to pay attention to Snape what so ever. He was going to do his work, and that was it.  
  
Harry was constantly checking back up at the board to see that he was doing everything right. Twice he caught himself from putting the wrong ingredients in. He would occasionally glance over at Hermione's potion to make sure his looked like hers.  
  
"Time," Snape uttered from the front of the room. "You've had two hours. Plenty of time for a Skin Acidation potion. Bring your samples to the front."  
  
Harry filled his vile, and looked at Hermione. She was observing his potion. She looked up and gave him a nod. That had to mean that it looked right.  
  
He brought his vile up to Snape's desk, and turned away.  
  
"Potter, you can throw yours away," Snape called out from his desk.  
  
Harry turned around. "Why?"  
  
"Because it is not yours," said Snape. "I saw you and Granger exchanging glances, which could only mean you filed you vile with her potion. Throw it away."  
  
"I did not," said Harry.  
  
"Don't talk back at me Potter," he spat back.  
  
Harry walked back to his desk, and picked up another empty vile ,and filled it again. He walked back to Snape's desk and switched it with the one that was already laying there.  
  
"They look the same," said Harry. "You saw me fill it up. You have no excuse to fail me."  
  
"How wrong you are," said Snape, standing from his desk. "I have every reason to ban you from this class."  
  
The classroom door swung open, and Harry turned.  
  
"Potter," Prof. McGonagal was standing in the door way. "My office."  
  
Harry glanced back at Snape, and then walked over to pick up his books. He gave a nod to Hermione, and left.  
  
Prof. McGonagal didn't wait for him, so he made the walk to her office alone. He didn't walk slow, but he didn't walk fast either. He followed the pattern of the floor as he went, but was interrupted.  
  
"V'watch it," Aradia pushed him away. "S'nothing on zee floor is zat thrilling. It v'wouldn't harm you to look up."  
  
She began to walk away, but something pushed Harry to ask her a question.  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked the question, and was suprised that he did.  
  
She stopped and turned to him. She smirked and then kept on walking.  
  
Harry stared at her back for a few moments, but then kept on walking. He blew off what had just happened, and forgot about it. Where she was from wasn't important, but Harry just wanted to know.  
  
Harry walked into McGonagal's office, and found her sitting at her desk.  
  
"Sit," she said," Pointing to the chair in front of her. Harry sat down, and McGonagal began. "I am aware that Professor Snape informed you of your O.W.L.S yesterday evening, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"And he told you something else, did he?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "He told me-"  
  
"Not to trust anyone," she interrupted him. The volume in her voice dropped. "Coming from his mouth may not have been the best thing, so I thought that I would tell you myself, as well. Harry, you cannot trust anyone. I don't know how to make this more serious than it is. We do not know how things will unfold in this new war, but we believe that the attacks have already begun. A few families of muggles were found dead in their homes. Members of the ministry investigated the scene, and have informed us that it was a spell that killed them. The last attack was only two days ago. I must ask you not to go outside of this castle without permission from me."  
  
"But Hogwarts is safe?" said Harry. "Dumbledore is here."  
  
"Yes," she said, and paused. "He is here....now. Things may happen at Hogwarts that we have no control over. Just be careful, Potter. You may leave now."  
  
Harry slowly got up, and made his way to the door.  
  
"Potter," she said, just as he had put his hand on the doorknob. "It is also my duty to inform you that you have been made Qudditch Captain of the Gryffindor team."  
  
"What?"  
  
The chapter title kinda gave the last bit away, but I hope you liked it.  
Just remember what McGonagal said.  
Sorry this was a bit short. The next chapter is much longer, I promise you.  
I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks.  
  
Next Chapter: Ciro 


	7. A Scare

**Chapter 7**  
  
_A Scare_  
  
"So who are you going to get to replace Angelina and all them?" said Ron, as he added the finishing touches to his homework. It had already been a week at Hogwarts, and quite possibly the worst week of them all. It wasn't a very eventful week, but tiring none the less. If they thought about anything other than school work, they'd end up being weeks behind everyone else.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, as he sat with his head in is hands.  
  
"This is completely ridiculous," said Hermione as she threw her sack onto the table. "I know we have to keep up our standards, but its not like N.E.W.T.S. are tomorrow."  
  
"Yet you still find time to ask Flitwick to give us extra charms homework?" said Ron. "You need to stop contradicting yourself."  
  
Hermione shot an unhappy face at him.  
  
"Fine," said Ron, as he got up from his seat. "I'll stop questioning your values if you stop questioning mine. I'm going to Dark Arts."  
  
"I'll come with you," said Harry, getting up as well.  
  
"I guess that means we're all going," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you'd want to be early for her class."  
  
"She's not that bad," said Ron. "I mean...she's not Snape for one thing."  
  
"She's mental," said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," said Ron.  
  
They were the first to arrive in Dark Arts. While Hermione made a turn for a seat in the back, Ron walked straight towards the front, and Harry followed. Hermione sighed, and followed them.  
  
"I don't even want to know what we're going to do today,"said Hermione, folding her arms.  
  
"That-ssso disappointing that s'you don't take an-ti interest in my class," said Aradia, walking past Hermione, and up to her desk. "Well, I tell you this much. If s'you think dat you can s'learn all zee material s'you need to for zee exam, than go. Cause quite frankly, I don't s'want you in me class." Hermione furrowed her brow and just looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I zaid go," as she sat down.  
  
Hermione just sat there for a minute. Ron and Harry waited for her to say something, while Aradia found more interest in reading the nearest book.  
  
"You know you're-"  
  
"Mental?" Aradia didn't divert her attention to Hermione, but kept reading.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione standing up, and grabbing her sack, she made he way to the door. "And you might try learning English before you try to speak it."  
  
"Don't s'you see Hermione," she closed her book and looked up at her. Hermione had stopped at the door. "It tis ignorance like dat, dat ill one day get s'you killed."  
  
Hermione opened the door, and slammed it right behind her.  
  
Harry and Ron just sat their for a minute, not sure of what to say or do. Slowly, the class started to fill in.  
  
Once everyone had taken their seats she looked up. "I must take back what I sayd before. You must call me Signora Aradia. Now take out s'your books and read. Apparently we have tu." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"But you said not to bring them?" said Seamus.  
  
She pulled out her wand and dabbed it in the air. With that signal, a book for every student fell onto their desk. "Go," and she picked up her book and began to read again.  
  
Ron and Harry kind of looked at each other and then picked up their books and began to read, or at least try to, hoping this wasn't another Umbridge.  
  
Harry met up with Hermione in potions, where she still seemed irritated from the previous class. "Please, give me something to laugh about and tell me what you did?"  
  
"We read," said Harry, taking the seat next to her.  
  
"You're joking," looking at him with disbelief. Harry just shook his head.  
  
The day went by slow. Slower than the previous Monday. They all felt a feeling of regret, as if they were in disbelief that they were actually at the same Hogwarts they had looked so forward to the previous summers. But during all of the classes and Homework, something seemed to have slipped everyone's mind. Or more appropriately, someone...  
  
Over dinner, students talked about miscellaneous things that occurred during the day, while Hermione appeared to have more interest in staring down Signora Aradia, who was still reading her book.  
  
"You can do or say whatever you want, Hermione," said Ron. "She's not going to care."  
  
"That doesn't make it right," said Hermione. And she began to throw things on her plate. "You cant say you think she is a good teacher Ron."  
  
"I don't think she is a good anything," he said. "But considering what we had last year-"  
  
"See that's the thing," said Hermione. "We've been so used to getting these new teachers and then having them leave, to the point where anything is better than the last. I'm sick of it."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione," said Ron, giving her a look. "You know you're going to pass no matter what."  
  
"That's not the point Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Well than what point are you trying to make exactly?" Ron asked..  
  
Hermione looked at him, and then shot a look at Harry. "And what's wrong with you?" she said. "You seem like you never talk anymore."  
  
Harry shrugged. Honestly, he didn't want to. He found no interest in any of this. He didn't even find interest in Qudditch anymore.  
  
Someone gave an anomalistic cough, and the hall quieted.  
  
"Are you alright Albus," Mcgonagal had gotten up from her chair. Dumbledore had his hand to his throat. For a moment he was immobile and then he slid down his chair and onto the floor.  
  
A few girl screamed, and several people got up, including Harry. Signora Aradia ran to Mcgonagal and uttered something into her ears.  
  
"Everyone go to your houses," Mcgonagal stood up. The color in her face seemed to have drained.  
  
Students didn't seem interested in returning to their rooms, some slowly made their way to the door, but all eyes still remained on Dumbledore.  
  
Signora Aradia stood up and screamed "Now!"  
  
Something about her heavy accent ringing through the Great Hall made people rush to the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made sure they were the last ones to leave. But as the staff table surrounded Dumbledore, it was soon evident that they wouldn't be able to get another glimpse of him.  
  
"What do you think happened?" said Hermione, a look of panic on her face.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry, finding a reason to wake up tomorrow morning.  
  
I promise that I'm not trying to kill off Dumbledore or make Hermione a bitch. Just wait and see. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	8. Questioning of the Unknown

**Chapter 8**

_Questioning of the unknown_

Harry awoke early the next morning, with his mind buzzing about what had happened the previous night. Of course he felt remorse for what had happened, but there was something about the excitement of it all that stirred something in Harry that had been sleeping for quite some time. His ambition had finally awoken. No longer had he wished for the days to quietly pass him by, but he wished to join them. He wished to be apart of everything. And, of course, with that the questions began to rise.

What had happened to Dumbledore? Who had done it? Is this what McGonagal was talking about it? They rolled out one after another. Harry couldn't even catch up with them. It seemed as though a million things were happening at one moment in time. And then, of course, there was school on top of everything. Harry dreaded going to potions as though he was walking to the noose. Every other class was harder than ever before, never giving them a break. And then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione continued to question their new teacher, but...there was something about her that Harry was not afraid of. It seems as though, even in the little time they had known her, everything wanted to accuse her of being a follower of Voldemort, but for some reason, Harry wouldn't jump to this conclusion. Why? He didn't know. And at a time when Harry couldn't trust anyone, made evident by McGonagal and Snape, he found it hard 'not' to trust her. Whether something was clouding his judgement or what he felt was genuine, only time would tell, which Harry felt he had very little of.

"But if McGonagal knew something was going to happen then it's only obvious that Dumbledore knew," said Hermione, as they sat at the breakfast table. It seemed as though everyone had made that extra effort to get up a little earlier to see if their Headmaster was back and well. But it seemed as though he was not. His chair was empty, and remained so throughout the morning.

"If they were expecting something, you'd think they'd be a little more cautious, "Hermione continued. "There is just something about this whole thing that doesn't make since."

"You've got that right," said Ron.

"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world," said Harry. "I can't imagine anything bringing him down."

"And we've got to look at the obvious here; poison," said Ron."

"Yes, that does seem most likely, but I don't think thats what it was," said Hermione. "I think its much more complicated than that."

"Maybe," said Ron. "But what could it be."

"I dunno," said Hermione. She gave a quick glance towards the staff table. Dumbledore was not the only one who was missing. "But Im sure she has something to do with it."

"Hermione, not that again," said Harry.

"Oh come on!" said Hermione."You cant say thats not the first person that came to mind."

"You know nothing about her," said Ron.

"I've seen enough to make a good enough judgement," said Hermione. "I can't believe you both haven't faced the facts. Especially you Harry."

"Im not going to go around accusing everybody," said Harry.

"Im not asking you to," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at him. "But you cant-"

"Hermione," said Ron, looking just above her head.

"-say that she doesn't create suspicion."

"Hermione," said Harry, looking at the same thing Ron was.

"Will you listen!" said Hermione, ignoring their refusal. "Face the facts, both of you. She's a death eater. I know she is."

"Oh v-really," said a voice that Hermione, most likely, would have wanted to be anybody else. "Now s'you wouldn't ve talkin' about leetle old me, now v-would s'you?"

Hermione turned around and found her herself looking up at Signora Aradia. "Not even sh'welve hours and s'youve already begun decidin' who keel'ed Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's dead!?" Harry rose to his feet. It was almost as though he could feel the faces turning towards him, they turned so fast. Harry's heart wouldn't stop jumping, and Signora Aradia just stared at him, rasing a single eyebrow.

"I s'dunno..." she said. "Is he?" And she walked away to find a very angry McGonagal at the staff table. Harry stared after her.

Hermione's was in shock. "No...no," said Hermione. "She's just joking. That just proves the kind of person she is. Just don't believe it Harry. She's...she's just...making up things."

But Harry remained standing for a few more seconds. He slowly sat back down, not removing his eyes from the person who could have just changed everything about the world Harry lived in. No Dumbledore....no matter how much he was angry at him, he couldn't imagine a life without him. He was the only reason he was here.

"I think that is the single most...scariest thing I've ever heard in my life." said Ron. "Dumbledore dead....it just....it's beyond comprehension."

"Enough," said Hermione. "Repeating it will only make her happier. She knows she's the enemy, and she is trying to stir things up before everyone else realizes it."

---------------------  
Forgive me for the small hiatus. But don't think for a second I wont continue this. Im just trying to keep it in order. Sorry this was a small one, but it was filled with a lot (if that counts for anything). Thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue.

Next chapter will come sooner, I promise


	9. Hermione the Brave

**Chapter 9**

_Hermione the Brave_

"I'm suprised she even lets us carry on with casting spells in this room," said Hermione. "She is basically aiding the enemy. I wonder what Voldemort thinks of that."

"Oh give it a rest Hermione," said Ron. "You are completely overreaching."

"I am not," she yelled back at him.

"Well, lets at least stop talking about her in her own classroom," said Harry, at the two of them, to stop them before they start.

After a few moments, Harry heard a loud clunk in the seat next to him, and looked over to see who had sat next to him, but Ron beat him to it.

"Neville?" Ron said, bewildered at his presence. "What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"I'd like to know myself," he said, with a nervous grin. "McGonagal told me there was a mistake on my O.W.L.S. and I actually passed Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Well, there's the explanation for my passing," said Ron. "They've decided to let everyone in. No offence, Neville."

"None taken," he said, and after a few moments of hesitation he said: "Should I be nervous."

"Yes," replied all three of them.

Hermione and Ron talked to Neville, while Harry sat in thought. Although Neville had improved greatly during the time of Dumbledore's Army, there was no way he could have passed the Dark Art's test. Dumbledore had to have placed him in here himself, because of the "situation". If Voldemort found out that Neville could possibly be a threat to him, surprisingly enough, he would kill him when he got the chance. All part of precaution, Harry told himself.

The class room filled slowly, and yet again, their teacher was no where to be found. And the classroom remained empty of her presence for quite some time. In the mean time, Hermione still wouldn't stop talking about how Aradia was "planning" her overthrow of the school.

"Al' right," rang that familiar heavy accent, through the class room. "S'eenouf wit dee talkin'"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Neville straighten in his seat. And he had good reason to do so. Her voice had an eerie tone to it. Something you would not want to hear before you go to bed.

Harry could hear the loud clunks of her boots as she walked up the isle toward her desk. But then they stopped, as she stopped right next to Neville.

"Who are s'you?" she asked him.

"Longbottom...Neville Longbottom," Neville leaned slightly closer to Harry, cowering in her presence.

"And s'why are s'you here?" She inquired at him.

"P-Professor McGonagal sent me," he stuttered.

"Well....git out," she said, making her way to her desk. "I s'dont like s'you."

"Ok." Neville immediately stood up, almost in joy. But Hermione's voice stopped him from moving further.

"You have no right to do that," she said, looking from Neville to their Professor. "Neville sit down." And he did so.

"S'your voice will have a bad reputation in this world, if s'you don't learn to shut it off," said Prof. Aradia.

"No worse than yours," Hermione snapped back.

"This classroom is better than Qudditch," he heard Seamus whisper from somewhere behind him.

"Girl, you do realize s'that I can fail s'you," said Prof. Aradia, her eyes stared at Hermione as if she was reading her like she would a book..

"I've already learned all I need to," said Hermione. "There is nothing more that you could possibly teach me."

The class was completely silent, waiting for a remark. Prof. Aradia walked around her desk and toward Hermione.

"Well if s'you feel dat s'you can teach dis class how not to die," she spat at Hermione, leaving a heavy mark on the words in which she spoke. "Dhan s'you shall be my guest....to teach dem."

Hermione stood from her seat. "I'd be glad to." She said sharply.

"Very well," Prof. Aradia spoke back. "S'you shall learn foudre today. Im sure dat s'you v'will have no problem teaching dat." She turned and walked for the door, slamming it behind her.

"What's a fondu?" said Ron, changing the tone around them. His question went un answered.

"Hermione, I thought she was going to kill you," said Neville, relaxing in his chair.

Harry thought he heard the words "Me too." escape from her mouth, but he couldn't be sure. The class immediately broke out in discussion as though they were in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry, watched Hermione to see what she was going to do. There was a blank look on her face, which made Harry presume that she was thinking.

"What are you going to do," said Ron.

"Absolutely nothing," she said. "Once McGonagal learns that she has left the classroom in the hands of a student, she will no doubt get banned from teaching."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," said Harry.

For the rest of the class Hermione did her homework, and when the bell rang she walked out as if nothing had happened.

Potions was a nightmare from beginning to start for Harry, not only did he mess up his potion severely, he spilled some on Snape's shoe as he walked by to inspect, turning it's dark black to a bright purple. He took thirty points from Gryffindor and ten more for Harry's "Sheer stupidity".

But the event that topped the day happened at diner that evening. As Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, he was in disbelief that Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table. What was even more disbelieving was the fact that he looked just fine. Hermione was the one who nudged Harry forward, it seemed he had stopped in mid-step.

"It looks like our dear friend was wrong," said Hermione. Harry looked up and down the table, and there was no sign of Professor Aradia.

"Interesting," said Ron as they sat at the table.

"And Prof. McGonagal isn't there either," she continued. "She must be talking with her right now."

"Let's drop his," said Harry. "Please!"

"Fine," said Hermione.

The rest of the evening went by with small talk between the three of them. Harry glanced at Dumbledore several times that night, but couldn't find a change in him. The House Table's seemed very content having their Headmaster back, and it made Harry wonder what they do without him. It seemed he had always been there. Never leaving them in their time of need (except for that one time in their second year), he was always there. Maybe we all took him for granted. No one else in the world have such comfort as they have right now. Because Voldemort feared Dumbledore more than anyone, and that proved evident last year.

Harry didn't realize that he had been staring at Dumbledore all the while in his thinking. He snapped back to reality when he realized Dumbledore was smiling at him. Harry smiled back, and put his focus on his food.

"I've got to go to the Library real quick," said Hermione, and she got up from the table and left.

"Well bye," said Ron, as she walked off. "That was a bit rude."

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry. "Im going to turn in. Night."

For some reason Harry felt exhausted, and just wanted to sleep until he could no longer. He walked down the empty corridors by himself. He felt very alone until he heard a voice call out to him. It was that voice that you shouldn't hear before you go to bed, Professor Aradia's voice.

"I often wonder v'why people like s'you seem to surpass all others, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry spun around. She looked like a statue, standing there at the window. Her hands placed deep into her pockets, she seemed to tower over everything. Her eyes were fixated, but what it was she was looking at, Harry didn't know.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, slowly stepping next to her.

"If s'you didn't have dat scar on s'your head, s'you'd be no more eemportant dhan any other," she said quietly. Her voice carried a certain frailness to it, as though she had aged thousands of years since he last heard her speak. "But s'you are, of course. Just aye 'nother v'one of dose people who will die in dee name of honor. Honor? V'what is dat to someone like s'you? Are s'you just doing all dis to please others? Or are s'you doing it to satisfy some deep meaning?"

"We all look out for ourselves, don't we?" Harry replied.

Her face turned, and her eyes peered down at him. "S'yes. Selfishness is evident in all of you. No care for anything but s'youselves. And s'you think that is alright?"

Before he could answer, she answered for him. "Of course s'you do. Because all s'you know is v'what they 'ave said. Dat you are the savior of them all. But s'you are not. And if s'you are wise, s'you'd listen to what I 'ave to say."

She looked back out the window, and 'arry did also. "I'll give s'you what s'you want?" she continued. "S'you want s'your Godfather back, I v'will give him to s'you. But s'you have to do something for me 'arry."

Harry listened intently for the words that followed. She turned around, and looked at him. "Don't keel Voldemort." And she walked away.

Harry stood there at the window for quite some time, listening to her footsteps echo against the walls, until he could hear them no more. He walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, and up to his bed, and for quite some time he laid there.

By her words, Professor Aradia had just told him that she was working for Voldemort. Harry found himself in an utter state of confusion as he pondered why she, the enemy, was allowed, by Dumbledore, to teach inside Hogwarts.

Voldemort must have told her about Sirius. He must have told her that would persuade him to give in to their demands. But Harry wouldn't believe them, because Voldemort had used this term of persuasion before. It didn't work then, and it won't work now.

-------  
I've already written the next chapter, but Im going to give time for this to be read. I did my best to get rid of mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	10. Headmaster Winfred

**Chapter 10**

_Headmaster Winfred_

"I have an announcement."

Dumbledore's soft voice rang through the Great Hall. Every student looked up from their breakfast to hear what he had to say.

"It is in deep regret that I must say...I will be leaving you."

At these words, no one moved. The students stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. What kind of a joke was this?

"It will be just for a short time, but I must leave. I can _assure_ you that you will be in _great _care. Your wonderful teachers will still be hear to teach. And as for who will be taking my place in my absence, Mr. Shay Winfred was kind enough to repay a favor for me. You will meet him tomorrow morning."

While others broke out in whispers, Harry's eyes remained on Dumbledore. What had come over him? Why would he leave Hogwarts, and of all times to do so. How ironic was it that Harry was, just a few weeks ago, thinking about how thankful he was that Dumbledore was here to protect them. Watching him now, Dumbledore seemed different. There was an uncertainty in his stare.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. They both were still fixated on the staff table. Hermione was the first to turn back. She shook her head.

"Things don't just...happen like that," said Ron, his eyes still on the staff table. "I mean...they should give us some kind of warning or something."

"This is just..." Hermione was still shaking her head. "Stupid. Why would he just leave?"

"He said he had something to do," said Harry.

"Why are you so calm?" Hermione stared at him. "Dumbledore is leaving."

"And what are we going to do?" said Harry. "Run him down and nail him to the door."

"Might as well," said Hermione, she glanced back at the table. "I bet 'she' is having a field day. Why would he leave us here with "her" of all people."

"Oh, Im not hearing this," said Ron, getting up from the table. "You are obsessed Hermione."

Harry got up too, not wanting to hear Hermione continue to rant.

"It is getting ridiculous," said Ron, as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts. "I mean, thats all she talks about. "Signora this" and "Signora that". Do you really think Dumbledore would allow anyone into the school that is a supporter of you know who?"

"No," said Harry. "But maybe he being a little to trusting on her part."

Harry's mind flashed back to their little chat a few weeks ago. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione, and wasn't exactly sure why, but he decided to keep it to himself.

"And of all things to teach," continued Ron. " 'Defense' against the 'Dark Arts'."

"I dunno," said Harry. "There's not much we can do about it."

"How about you ask Dumbledore," said Ron. "I'm sure that he'll tell you something."

"Maybe," said Harry.

They were the first to arrive in the Dark Arts classroom. They took their usual seats, and continued to talk. A few minutes later, the door slammed open. They were stunned to see their teacher standing in the door frame, it was the first time she arrived to class anywhere near on-time.

"What ar' s'you doing in herre?" said Signora, looking at the both of them.

"We have your class," said Harry. They both gave a dumbfounded look at her.

She looked around the classroom, mumbled something, and then preceded to walk to her desk. Harry and Ron sat there, not really wanting to be in the classroom with her. They could try and justify why Dumbledore would choose her as a teacher all they wanted, but she still remained questionable.

"W-why are you here so early?" said Harry, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Uh...'Dat girl," she spoke, while fumbling through papers on her desk. "She keeps to complainin' 'bout me. So I 'ave to arrive on time...don't see v'why tis so important."

"Uh...yeah," said Harry.

She glanced up at the both of them.

" 'Ey," she said, pointing at Ron, who slightly jumped in his seat. " 'Ur dat boy."

"Me?" said Ron. "What boy? I' just...no-one-important."

" "Ur, dat banker who keeps s'going in all dee tombs," she continued, her glare at him becoming fierce." In he'gypt."

"That's not me," said Ron, with a sort of nervous laugh. "M-maybe...your thinking of my brother."

She sat back in her chair, moving her eyes away from a reluctant Ron. "V'whatever."

Ron quickly fumbled for the nearest book and opened it in an attempt to exclude himself from any future conversations. Harry's eyes began to wonder around the classroom. He'd never really looked at it this year. Under Signora's command it had taken a strange change from what it was before. There were objects on the shelves that Harry had never seen before. It sort of reminded him of Dumbledore's office, but different. There were boxes over flowing with books, bottles of colorful substances leaning on each other in an arraignment of shelves, yards of expensive looking cloth draping over mysterious object. It all seemed like an ancient library of some sort.

Harry's attention was diverted when the door slammed open again. This time it was Hermione who stood in the frame, she glanced from Harry to Ron to Signora, who preceded to look out the window. She then walked to sit next Ron, and gave both of them a menacing look.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then, slowly the rest of the class took their seats around them.

"Ready den ar' we?" said Signora, standing up. She looked around the class for a few moments and then continued. "V'well if s'your not, dat tis s'your problem. So...today s'you will learn _'Ciro'_. Say eet."

"Seero!" said the class as a whole.

"No, no, no," she said. "Not like dat. S'you must role s'your 'R'."

"Maybe it would help if we could understand what you are saying," said Malfoy, the Slytherins laughed with him.

At this comment, Signora walked over and slapped him on the head. Those around him gasped at the sudden movement.

Malfoy stood up immediately. "I can report you for that," he spat at her.

"V'well Im sure dee others can testify to my justification for such actions," she said, with a wry smile.

"Yes," said Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean, and possibly Neville, but it was to low to understand.

"You just wait-" Malfoy pointed a steady finger at her.

"V'what?" said Signora. "Are s'you going to try and 'ave me fired. Good luck! Maybe s'you and dis girl can have a try at eet together."

"Now," she continued. "Take out s'your wands and spread across dee room and do what...s'you do."

"What does this spell do anyway?" said Ron as he stood a few feet in front of Hermione.

_"Ciro!"_

The whole room felt a gush of air, and Ron flew backward towards the wall. Neville and Harry helped him up.

"It's the wind," said Hermione, looking quite satisfied.

"Well, you could have warned me," said Ron, walking back to his place.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," she sneered at him.

Before Ron could protest, Signora walked up behind both of them. Hermione didn't even look at her.

"I Could feel dat all dee way across dee room," she said, looking at Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said, with much satisfactory.

" 'Dat wasn't a compliment," Signora continued. While she was speaking, she began to role up the sleeves to her black cloak " 'eet needs to be more controlled."

At that moment, time seemed to stop for a moment, as Harry glanced down at Signora's forearm. There, upon her flesh, was the answer to their questions. That wicked skull that was on all of Voldemort's followers, was there on her. He was not the only one to notice, Hermione, Ron, and Neville saw it too. The only one who didn't notice was Signora, herself.

_"Ciro!"_

All of their attentions were diverted, as Ron was sent across the classroom. This time there was no gust of air felt on the other students faces. Harry and Neville ran to pick him up.

"I can't breathe," said Ron, as he clutched his chest.

"Yes, s'you can," she said. "Give 'eet a minute."

As she walked away, Hermione gave a glance of warning towards Harry.

"Not here," he muttered at her.

When the bell rang, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were the first to get up and leave. The second they were out of the classrooms, Hermione opened her mouth.

"If that's not proof I don't know what is!" she said to them.

"Alright," said Harry. "I'll go and talk to Dumbledore."

"Is he still here?" said Hermione.

"Let's hope so," said Ron. "Bye."

Harry and Hermione walked to potions not speaking to each other. He knew Hermione's head was spinning with thought, as was his. Dumbledore should still be here, and it was a great excuse to get out of potions in the meantime.

Hermione walked to her seat, while Harry walked straight towards Snape.

"I need to go see Dumbledore," Harry said quietly. "It's important."

Snape gave him a dis-interested look. "Fine," he said.

Harry was surprised at how quickly he agreed. As he left the classroom he gave a last look at Hermione, who nodded at him.

Harry walked quickly to Dumbledore's office, hoping that he'd still be there. As he finally reached the office, before he could figure out a way to get in, someone came out.

"Harry Potter!" said the man, picking Harry up, well over a foot, off the floor.

"Do I know you?" said Harry, as he was reluctantly put down. He looked up at the man who had to be at least 7 feet tall.

"No," he said, smiling at him. The man that stood before him had a large crooked nose that dominated his face, and his brown hair was tinted with grey. He continued to smile down at him. "I'm Shay Winfred," he said, putting out his hand, which Harry shook. "Your temporary Headmaster."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied, smiling back at him. "Has Dumbledore already left?"

"I'm afraid so," he said. "But he left me something for you."

"Really?" said Harry, as Mr. Winfred fumbled through his grey robes.

"Here," he said, pulling out the letter. "He said you'd come to get it."

"Thank you," said Harry, taking it from his hand.

"Well, I must be off," said Mr. Winfred. "I've been promised a marvelous tour by some guy named Peeves."

"Really?" said Harry. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter."

He and Harry walked in opposite directions. Harry immediately began opening the letter. And as it fell open on his hands, he read:

_Although suspicions may arise in your head, I can assure you that you are in good hands. I will return shortly, until then, be safe.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I can't tell you how much I enjoy your reviews! It means a lot to me, thanks! 


	11. The Book of Pythagora

**Chapter 11**

_The Book of Pythagora_

You could feel the absence of Dumbledore everywhere. In the halls, in the dorm rooms, in the class rooms, everywhere you looked you saw a frightened student hurrying to get where they were supposed to be. But there was one place they did feel comfortable, thanks to a certain newbie.

Headmaster Winfred always kept the Great Hall alive with the sound of laughter with on-the-spot games, and tales of how he used to get in trouble at Hogwarts. For that short period of time during the day, the students didn't care about a thing, because they were happy. But of course, you cannot please everyone, and that he did not.

"I've lost complete faith in Dumbledore," said Hermione, as they walked from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room. "He is a complete joke."

"Well, I think that's what he is going for," said Ron. "I imagine Fred and George will be like him one day."

"Is there anyone that you don't like, Hermione?" said Harry.

"As a matter of fact," she began. "I'd like to know why Dumbledore didn't just give the position to McGonagal."

"Because I didn't want it Miss Granger," said their Professor, she had been walking behind them the whole time. "Maybe it would be best if you stuck to books and not public Affairs. You are a student, not a teacher."

Professor McGonagal turned down a separate corridor, and the three of them continued walking. Hermione all of a sudden found no interest in talking.

"Am I sensing false information or did she just say that your grades were slipping?" asked Ron, with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't try and act smart Ron," said Hermione. "It doesn't suite you. Tantacula Imbregulio."

Hermione immediately made her way to the girls dormitory while Ron and Harry took the nearest seats.

"Hopefully that will keep her mouth shut for a little while," said Ron.

"Don't be so hopeful," Harry replied.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"No! Stop it!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down."

"Wha?"

Harry reached for his glasses so that he could see who it was that was waking him up. Hermione stoop at the foot of his bed, fully clothed, looking quite annoyed.

"I've been here for five minutes trying to wake you up," she whispered at him. "I need your Invisibility cloak."

"No, Hermione," said Harry, falling back onto his pillow.

"Yes, Harry," she said, pulling him back up. "I need it."

"What for?" asked Harry.

"I need something from the restricted section," said Hermione.

"Why?" said Harry.

"You'll see, just give it to me," she said, trying to pull him out of bed. "Well, Im coming with you," said Harry.

The pair made their way down the empty corridors in haste. Harry more quickly than Hermione, causing the cloak to slip off of her once or twice. They reached the library safely and unseen.

"Alohomora!"

The lock to the Restricted Section of the Library popped open.

"I can't believe they haven't put a better spell on that," Hermione whispered, as they opened the gate.

They took off the cloak and placed it on a nearby counter. Hermione immediately went for the nearest row of books, using her wand to see the names.

"What is this book anyhow?"

"The Book of Pythagora. It was used in Ancient times to pass down the secrets of the Pythagoras. It has since then been added to, of course, in secrets about the different races of our kind."

"Races?"

"Werewolves, and others."

"That doesn't seem very harmful, why is it in this section?" said Harry, as they moved to the next row of books.

"Because it tells you how to become them," said Hermione. "Here it is."

"No, don't open that one."

"Why not?' said Hermione, preceding to open the book. As she did so, a loud wail came from it's pages. She immediately shut it.

"That's why," said Harry.

"Well, I'll have to fix that," she said. "Come on."

They put the cloak back on and locked the gate behind them. They moved quickly around corners, this time Hermione more quickly than Harry. And when Harry tried to speed up in order to match her pace, she stopped in mid track. Harry looked at her, and then looked at what she was looking at. A hooded figure stood directly in front of them, with its back to them. A few more inches and they would have run right into it.

Hermione slowly backed up until they were hidden behind a corner. They stood their for a few moments, Harry looked at Hermione and could tell she was thinking of a way around, so Harry took the opportunity to think about what it was that was just in front of them.

Hermione moved to look around the corner, and Harry did the same. It was gone. Hermione slowly walked from behind the corner, Harry moved with her. Their pace slightly began to pick up, and then it abruptly stopped when the weight of the Invisibility cloak left them. They turned around, and saw the hooded figure standing there, with Harry's cloak in hand.

Harry made a dash for his wand, as the figure made its way to reveal itself, in the light of Hermione's wand.

"S'you have no courtesy for d'ose who v'wish to sleep," Signora Aradia spoke to them.

Hermione grabbed for the invisibility cloak but Signora moved it away from her grasp.

"Tell me dear girl, v'what is it dat you hold?" she said. Her deadly pale face looked frighteningly alive in the light of the Lumos.

"A book," she said sternly. "Now give us our detention, and let us be on our way."

"V'what book could make two student risk detention?" she asked, and pulled it from Hermione's grasp. She read the cover, and looked up.

"Planning to join a cult?" she asked Hermione, shoving the book back into her hands. Hermione didn't say a word. "You detentions v'will be held in my office, tomorrow. Good night."

She walked away, with Harry's cloak still in her possession. Hermione still stood their, while Harry immediately turned to continue walking. After a few seconds he heard Hermione's feet rushing to catch up with him. They made their way back in silence. It wasn't until they entered the common room that any words were spoken.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione.

"Just please tell me that getting this book has nothing to do with her," he said, angrily at her. She didn't reply. Harry walked away from her in anger, not noticing the small figure standing in front of him, he tripped.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Potter!" screeched the House elf.

"It's alright Dobby," said Harry, getting up from the floor.

"No it's not," he said. "I stood in your way on purpose."

"I don't care, just let me get back to bed. Night."

"Wait, I need to give you something," he said, with a grin spreading across his face. He wobbled towards Harry, dragging his mis-colored socks on the floor. "A letter."

Harry took the paper from his hands. "From who?"

"The savior of the House Elves!" Dobby had a very admiring look on his face.

"Who is that?" asked Harry, opening the letter. Hermione moved next to him.

"Who is it?"

"I'll give you one guess?" said Harry, folding the letter back together and putting it in his pocket.

"Dobby, why is she the savior of the house elves!" Hermione asked, in a fed up manner.

"Oh, she did a tremendous thing years ago," he said, clasping his hands together in glee.  
"Years ago?" Hermione repeated in mockery. 'She would have been...10 years old years ago."

"Oh no she wasn't," said Dobby, who began to rock on his feet.

"How-...Harry, aren't you going to read it?"

"Later," said Harry, as he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

I know that it has been a long time since I have written anything, but my computer was attacked by a virus, and it erased everything. As you can imagine, it is taking me a long time to gather everything back, so I hope you will forgive me. I am doing my best to keep writing in the process. I'm going to try and have some more reactions between characters, I think it's lacking that. 

I hope you enjoyed, please review


	12. Thirteen Days and Counting

**Chapter 12**

_Thirteen Days and Counting..._

"Say something," said Ron, looking between the both of them.

"No," said Harry, giving a disdained look at Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I'm not the one who is mad," she said. "And for a stupid reason, too."

"Stupid?" Harry looked up from his breakfast. "Thanks to your little investigation, not only did my...cloak," Harry caught himself from saying it's full phrase out loud, "get taken away, but now we have detention with a "death eater" "

"Wait," said Ron. 'Detention? What happened?"

"All I did was ask Harry to let me borrow his cloak," she said. "It's not my fault we got caught."

"It's your fault we went in the first place," said Harry, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, you didn't have to come," said Hermione.

"Oy, what's all the yelling about?" said Seamus, turning around in his seat.

"Sorry," said Hermione.

"You should be," said Seamus. "It's to early for all this commotion."

"Right," said Harry, and he got up from the table.

"Harry wait!" said Hermione, getting up as well.

"Wait for me, too," said Ron.

They exited the Great Hall much earlier than usual, which caused a few student to look up from their breakfast. Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry, who was walking at a fast pace.

"Why are you in such a rush to get to Charms?" asked Ron.

"I'm not," said Harry.

"Harry, what did it say?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry, avoiding any eye contact with her, for he might be urged to cast the first spell that came to mind.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Hermione. She pulled his arm, and made him stop.

"Well, I don't," said Ron, he stopped as well, looking as confused as ever.

"I don't know," said Harry, giving up the fight, despite any means of wanting to continue it. " I haven't read it yet."

Harry pulled out the letter that he received the night before. He unfolded it and as he did so, another piece of paper fell to the floor. Hermione bent to pick it up, and Harry read the contents of what he held in his hand.

_"It's a shame when even you, Harry, are distracted by such insignificant details. Keep your eye on what's ahead, and not what is in front of you. You don't want to be caught off guard, do you?"_

Harry stared at it's contents for a moment. There must be a hidden message in it somewhere. It's to odd for it just to be a friendly reminder.

"Harry," Hermione spoke in a solemn tone.

"What?" His attention was now brought upon what Hermione held in her hands. "What is it?"

"It's the Daily Prophet, but..." Hermione skimmed the page. "I've never seen this one before. And it's not today's."

"Look at the date," said Harry. And he read aloud;_ "October 23rd."_

"Today is the 10th," said Hermione.

"It could be a fake," said Ron, who was straining to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"Read it," said Harry.

_"Hogwarts Attacked,"_ she began. _"The much adorned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked last night, by an unnamed source. While the Daily Prophet has no leads at the moment, it is not to early to suspect You-Know-Who in this situation. At the time, the school was not headed by Albus Dumbledore, who took a leave of absence, but was headed by Mr. Shay Winfred who had this to say:_

_"It is with sorrow that we find ourselves today, frightened and in disbelief. These sudden acts came to us on surprise, and we assure you that they will not happen again. Parents should not be alarmed, for we have taken extra matters to guard the school. If you have any questions, you are allowed to contact me."_

_An investigation is being held as to how the school was entered and found by the attackers, but we have no details as of this moment. There was reportedly one death connected with the situation, but we are not permitted to allow their name at request of both the school and the family."_

They stood in silence for a few moments. Each of them running over the contents of the report. Harry now understood what she meant in her note. They'd been so worried about her, that they were forgetting what was going on around them, and the significance of it as well. Voldemort was back and they weren't even giving it a second thought.

"It - it must be a fake," said Ron, taking the paper from Hermione. "I mean - there...there is just no way anyone can attack Hogwarts."

"That's what we've been assuming," said Harry. "But Dumbledore isn't here. Which makes us all the more vulnerable."

"But the school is protected by numerous spells," said Hermione. "And-"

"You don't think he is powerful enough to get his way through them?" said Harry. "He is alive, if that's not proof of his power than what is?"

"I-I wont believe it," she said. "Not until we've had a talk with her."

"Hermione," said Harry. "You've got to stop this. It's getting ridiculous."

"Stop?" she said. "What?"

"Dumbledore would have never let her in the school if she was a death eater," said Harry. "I'm not saying trust her, but I'm telling you there are more important things going on. We are all suspicious of her, but you've taken it to extremes."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then nodded slowly in agreement.

"Let's just go to class," said Harry. "We'll deal with this later."

* * *

It was hard for any of them to concentrate that day. There was an occasional looking over the shoulder now and then, just in case. During the day, Harry's mind often wandered off onto other subjects, like why Dumbledore left Hogwarts, how Signora Aradia obtained a copy of a paper that hasn't been published yet, and on an event that wont happen for at least thirteen days. 

She must know that they have been suspicious of her. That's why she sent it in the first place. It could possibly me a means to "distract" them from her, but Harry wouldn't dwell on that. But he would keep an eye on her, or at least try to. One eye on her, and one eye on the rest of the world. They had every right to be suspicious, but he wouldn't take it to such means as Hermione had. He'd simply be on the look out.

And how lucky Hermione and Harry were to be able to serve detention with Signora Aradia. At least Hermione thought she was. Despite being told not to investigate the Dark Arts teacher any further, it was hard not to notice how anxious she was for their detention to come. She glanced at the clock every five minutes, which seemed to prolonge the already long day. And then, it was time.

Hermione was the one that knocked on the office door. They heard "Come in", and so they entered.

"Oh," said Signora Aradia. She was sitting at her desk, with pen in hand. "I-I've changed my mind. S'you may leave."

"What?" said Harry.

"I do not need s'you anymore," she said, getting up from her desk. "Bay-sides, is not like s'you wont do it again. 'Dis will teach s'you no lesson anyway.".

"We need to talk," said Hermione, in a matter of fact tone.

"S'really?" said Aradia, here eyes widened in mockery. "Talk? With me?"

"The paper," said Hermione. "Is it real?"

"Paper?" asked Aradia, there was a serious tone in her voice now. It seemed like she had already begun her games."What paper?"

"The paper you sent to Harry." Hermione's brow had become furrowed in her impatience. "Show her Harry."

Harry dug into the pockets of his robes, and pulled out the newspaper and handed it to her. Aradia took it and looked at it for a few moments.

"V'why would I send you a copy of de days Daily Prophet?" she asked, turning it around to show them.

Hermione grabbed it from her hands, and they both surveyed the cover.

"No," Hermione's jaw dropped slowly.

"You sent us a paper of the Daily Prophet that was dated October 23rd," said Harry.

"October 23rd has not 'appened yet," she said. Her face was as calm as ever.

"Don't play mind games with us," said Hermione. She took a step closer. "You know what you sent, so why did you send it?"

"Maybe s'you should get more sleep," said Aradia, and she walked beside the door. "Now go!"

"No!" said Hermione, her anger becoming more and more evident. "Not until you answered us!"

_"Aller!"_

Signora Aradia's voice echoed against the walls of her office. Her dark black eyes were fixated on Hermione's form. She looked like a snake ready to attack.

Hermione stormed out of the room, and Harry followed. They didn't say anything, and wouldn't until they reached the common room.

"Sorry," said Mr. Winfred, as they were centimeters away from running into him. "Goodness, why in such a hurry?"

"Headmaster, I request that you look into Signora Aradia," said Hermione, seizing the opportunity. "She-"

"Who? Dominique?" said Mr. Winfred, his face brightening with a smile. "Is she at her games again? Well, don't you worry about her. Now, off to your beds."

He walked off, and left them. Hermione turned to Harry. "This is unbelievable."

"What have you found in that book of yours?" asked Harry, as they continued walking.

"Joining me are you?" asked Hermione, she gave him a wry smile.

"No," said Harry. "I'm just being suspicious."

"Well," she continued. "Nothing yet, but I'm bound to find something. Call me obsessed if you want, but I've been watching her. She never eats anything, and while she may eat in private, I've never seen her put a thing to her mouth. That's got to mean something."

"We should ask Dobby-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Already have," she said. "He wouldn't say anything about her, so I'm sure she told him something. He just went on and on about how years ago she..."

She stopped walking. She stared at the ground before them, her eyes widened.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I've got to go to the Library," she said. Without another word, she headed off in the other direction.


	13. A Knock at the Door

_Important Author's Note:_ If you've been following this story (which I doubt anyone is anymore), I need you to go back and look at Chapter 12. I changed the title, and some of its content. I've been going through the plot, and etc. and I have decided to make a change regarding the last scene in that chapter. I've also worked on improving my writing style, so I hope you see some improvements. And things will start to happen in this story, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_A Knock at the Door_

"Harry, you've got to make a decision." Ron was starring him down, waiting for an answer. They were sitting in the Qudditch Locker Room. They sat on a lone bench, and between them lay a single piece of paper. They'd just had tryouts for the team, and it was time to choose who would fill the empty positions. But Harry couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

"Well, let's at least narrow it down," started Ron. He picked up the piece of paper. "We know you're the seeker. I'm the keeper...that is, If you really want me?"

"Of course," said Harry, trying to focus his attention. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Right," Ron replied, with a smile. "And we decided to make Ginny a chaser. With the way her tryouts went, she'll be the best in years. And those two idiots are going to be our beaters. So that leaves us with two positions."

"Two chasers," sais Harry. He took the list from Ron, and scanned its content. "I'd feel guilty if I did put that second year in."

"Who?" Ron leaned into the list. "Oh, yeah. That boy is mental. He wouldn't stay still for a second. He kept jumping up and down. I thought he was having a seizure."

"But he was the best," replied Harry, laughing at Ron's interpretation. "So?"

"You're the one who is captain," he said.

Harry put a check next to the boys name. "Who else?"

"Seamus?" Ron looked up at Harry.

"We can't just make him a player just because he is a friend," said Harry, looking at him sternly.

"But he was good, too," said Ron, again, taking the list from Harry. "No one else on the list is decent."

"Fine," Harry said. Taking the list back, he put a check next to Seamus' name. "I'll go give this to McGonagal."

"I guess I'll go try and find Hermione," said Ron, standing up from the bench.

"It's no use," said Harry, standing up as well. "I can assure you, she is locked up, again, in the library with a book in her hand."

"Do you think she..." Ron looked around the empty locker room. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do you think she knows something about the paper?"

"I have no idea," said Harry. "What I do know is, there is only one day left till the 23rd, and if she has found anything out, she should tell Mr. Winfred."

"You really don't think we should keep this secret?" asked Ron.

"Do you remember what the paper said?" Harry questioned him. "Someone will die that night. We are the only people who have that information, and we need to do something to prevent anything from happening."

"_If _something happens at all," Ron added. "For all we know, this could be a joke."

* * *

Harry returned from McGonagal's office to an almost empty common room. It seemed everyone had gone to bed early in preparation for the Monday that would follow. There were a few students who still remained, one of them being Hermione.

Harry found it amazing that she had actually left the library. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, she was never there or anywhere for that matter. Harry and Ron had tried to seek her out, but even when they did find her, she only shooed them away.

"Hey," said Harry, sitting down in the vacant chair next to her.

"Hello," she uttered silently, not tearing her eyes away from the parchment in front of her. Harry had definitely had enough of this silence.

"Look, Hermione," he began. "This needs to end. You haven't said a word to me and Ron in almost two weeks. You haven't been eating-"

"For your information," Hermione interrupted him. "There are other ways to get food in this school. I have been eating, just not in front of people."

"That still doesn't help the fact that you've become completely obsessed with this," said Harry. "Hermione, I don't know what you are finding out, but whatever it is, we need to inform Mr. Winfred about it."

"What's this?" Hermione finally looked up from the parchment. The circles underneath her eyes were glaring in the light of the common room fire. "Switching side's? There were so many times when I tried to get you to tell a teacher, but you wouldn't."

"Hermione, this is different," Harry tried to keep his voice in its normal volume, but it was rising. "Someone is going to die. You need to tell us what you've found. The 22nd is tomorrow!"

"My research is almost complete," she said, getting up from her seat, grabbing the books around her. "I'll inform you tomorrow."

And with that, she stormed away to the girls dormitory. Behind her, she left Harry more furious than ever.

Just like the last two weeks, Hermione wasn't at breakfast that Monday morning. Neither Harry or Ron were surprised anymore, it had become routine. Harry was hoping, however, that maybe in this absence she was telling Mr. Winfred the information. That hope disappeared when the temporary headmaster walked through the door.

When breakfast ended, Harry and Ron headed to their first class of the day. Of course, to their dismay, it just happened to be Dark Arts that was first on the list.

"I won't be surprised if she skips," said Ron, as they entered the classroom.

"Neither will I," Harry replied. With dread in their steps, they took their usual seats, and the class began to fill in around them.

"Do you smell that?" Ron asked, turning in his seat, looking around. Harry looked at him, confused for a moment, and then the scent found its way to his nose. It was the very distinct smell of garlic, and it was growing stronger as every second passed.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" asked Harry. He could tell his classmates began noticing the scent as well. The answer to that question was presented as the last student walked into the classroom to take her seat.

"Hermione," Ron stared at her as she sat down next to them. "Please explain to me, why you are wearing garlic around your neck?"

"I need to tell both of you something," she looked at Ron and Harry with a serious stare.

"Well?" asked Harry, who was just as curious as Ron.

"I can't do it here," she said, turning in her seat towards the front of the classroom. "It's not safe."

"But Hermione-"

Whatever Ron was about to say was cut off by a pair of loud boots making their way down the aisle. Apparently, Signora Aradia had entered while the three of them had been talking. She turned at the end of the isle and walked straight in front of the desk at which they sat. She looked down at Hermione.

"Is dees some type of es-periment?" she asked, slowing down on the hard pronunciation of the last word.

Hermione sat calmly at her desk, which was very odd. In the past she had forgotten all reasoning and simply took charge at the teacher. This time, however, she didn't. Harry sensed there was something she knew, possibly.

"It doesn't bother you," Hermione spoke with much patience. "Does it?"

"Do you seriously think dat it doesn't bother anyone in dees room?" Signora Aradia looked around at the students, and then rested her gaze on Hermione again.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Does it bother you?"

Ron didn't move his head an inch, he just sat there. Harry could tell he was pondering on what to say.

"Ron," Hermione repeated. 'Does it bother you?"

"No," Ron uttered lowly from his mouth. "Not at all."

"Well then," Signora Aradia's full lips curved at the end as she smiled a wicked smile. She turned and walked to her desk. "Today class, s'you will learn a very useful tec-nic. It is dee sheild spell. So my suggestion to s'you all, is dat you pay attention." She walked away from her desk, and taped a pale knuckle on Neville's shoulder. "Especially s'you."

" 'Dis spell is called," she raised a finger to the air and used it to spell out a word. In glowing gold letters, it hung in the air as if suspended. Harry was always amazed that such a young witch could perform such advanced tricks. "_Empêcher._ It was first used to stop dee rain from getting on workers while d'ey built houses. It was later used in battle, so dat soldiers could protect d'em selves. Now repeat it with me; _Empêcher."_

The class repeated the word, quite unsuccessfully. Signora Aradia cringed at the mispronunciation of the word. She turned towards the nearest person, whom just happened to be Harry.

"Would s'you mind repeating dee word for me?" she asked him. Harry didn't appreciate the spotlight very much. He looked at the golden words hanging in the air, and tried his best.

"Empe-chair." He knew he had said it wrong. Signora Aradia walked directly in front of his desk, propping herself on it with both hands. She looked down at Harry, as if he were the only student in the classroom. Her black eyes were like dark pools staring at him. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"S'you can pronounce dees word right," she told him. "_Empêcher._ S'you do not pronounce dee 'r', it is silent. Dee 'ch' is pronounced like 'sh'. Now repeat it again."

"Empecher," the word flowed from his mouth quietly, but with better ease. Signora Aradia turned her head as if to listen in.

"A little louder?"

"_Empêcher_," Harry spoke the word again. Signora Aradia looked at him for a moment, before turning to the rest of the class. Harry could have sworn she winked at him.

"Does everyone understand now?" she asked the class, not waiting for an anser. "So repeat it together; _Empêcher."_

The class repeated the word several more times until Signora Aradia was completely satisfied. She then paired them off into two pairs, and let them practice the spell on each other. For the first time in the history of their six years at Hogwarts, Ron willingly partnered with Neville. Harry later learned his motivation to do so, because he got pared with Hermione and her garlic.

"Please, tell me why you are wearing those?" Harry asked, hoping for an answer this time. She looked at him warily and Harry realized that this was no laughing matter.

"This is not the place," she said. "Now go stand over there and cast locumortus on me."

Harry did as he was told. He stepped a few feet away, aiming his wand at Hermione. As he cast the spell Hermione yelled back "_Empêcher_".

A pale, almost non-visible, blue shield expanded itself over Hermione. As the spell hit the shield, it looked as if it vibrated for a moment, and then it disappeared. As Hermione put her wand down, the shield disappeared. She stepped backwards a few steps, almost as if she was dizzy. She stopped right in front Signora Aradia, who had been walking around the classroom observing the students. Signora Aradia bent down as if to say something into Hermione's ear. Harry watched the expression on Hermione's face go from dizzy to frightened, as she noticed Signora Aradia was so close behind her.

"S'you need-"

"BACK OFF!" Hermione screamed, cutting off whatever Aradia was about to say. She grabbed the garlic around her neck and pushed it towards the professor in a threatening manner. Signora Aradia stood there with a perplexed look on her face. The class around them stared in silence at the scene in front of them.

"I was only going to tell s'you what to do to fix-"

Signora Aradia was cut off again by Hermione. "No need to tell me what you are going to do! I know perfectly well what you are capable of. It's obvious."

"Hermione," Harry took a step towards her. "What are you talking about?"

She then took out her wand and held both her arms parallel to each other as she held the two objects in her hands pointed at Aradia. "What I am talking about is, this person standing in front of me is no ordinary..."Hermione paused for a moment. "..being. It somehow even makes since as to why Dumbledore would hire you. He's hired a werewolf before, this doesn't seem much different."

Signora Aradia stood with much poise as she listened to these words. Hermione continued, "Never once have I seen you go outside of this castle. Although that doesn't seem to odd, it was something that helped my search. I've also never seen you eat anything, not even at diner in the Great Hall. I at first passed this off, thinking that maybe you ate at different times during the day. And then I thought of your appearance. If you were any paler you'd be a ghost. You're accent tells me you are from another country. I've seen the scars on your hands." Hermione stopped after this last sentence. Signora Aradia picked up her left hand and faced it's palm to the crowd around her. A deep wound was embedded in the surface of her skin. It looked old, like it was healed a long time ago.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about. The same thing is on your other hand as well. They are such odd wounds to have."

Harry watched Hermione talk, trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to accuse Aradia of. He racked his brain for all possibilities, only coming up with the newspaper they had received that was dated the 23rd. He still couldn't see how all this tied in with it.

"All of this was evidence of nothing," Hermione continued. "And then I thought about...your age." Hermione looked at her more intently now. Aradia did noting except continue to listen. "I have to admit that you are very intelligent for your age. I guessed that you looked to be about 23 or 24. Two weeks ago, a certain concept dawned on me, that made perfect sense of everything. All the clues began to fall into place. It was becoming more and more evident. I know what you are!"

"What?" Harry asked, breaking the silence of the crowd.

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. "She's a Vampire."

Harry's eyes widened in complete shock. _Did Hermione just say that Signora Aradia was a Vampire?_ A ton of thoughts came rushing in all at once. Her idea that Aradia was a vampire was actually quite believable. Hermione continued talking.

"Immortality," Hermione turned back to Aradia, whose face remained the same. What Hermione just accused her of didn't seem to have shaken her at all. "It is one of the curses of being a vampire. It explains many things, and supports the fact more than anything." Hermione finished her sentence, and took a step closer to Aradia. She lowered her wand, but kept the garlic suspended in the air. "Well?"

Signora Aradia had a waxen look on her face, almost as if she was a statue. Her black eyes were fixed on Hermione. It seemed like time had slowed as the class waited for a response. That response, was something quite unexpected.

The tips of Aradia's lips began to curl, and she began to slightly shake. She threw her head back, and opened her mouth to let out a hollow, cold laugh. She dropped her chin back down, and still laughing, she took a few steps closer to Hermione. She walked around the garlic and then stopped.

"Clever little witch," she spoke. And as if the timing couldn't have been more perfect, the bell for the end of class rang. Even with the ringing, no one in the room moved. If Harry was not mistaken, Signora Aradia had just confirmed that she indeed is a vampire. He was sure the same thoughts were running through everyone's mind.

"What's going on here?" a voice said. Everyone's attention snapped towards the figure at the door. In it's frame stood Mr. Winfred. He walked into the classroom towards Signora Aradia.

"Is someone going to answer me?" he asked.

"Everyone knows, Mr. Winfred," said Hermione. "She is a vampire."

Mr. Winfred looked as if he was in total disbelief. He looked at the garlic in Hermione's hand and then at Signora Aradia. Letting out a small chuckle, he spoke. "Ms. Granger, surely you don't believe that. How could you go accusing someone-"

"I know it's true," Hermione cut him off.

Mr. Winfred paused for a moment before he said anything. "I want Ms. Granger to stay, but as for the rest of you, go to class."

* * *

Harry sat through the entire potions class in deep thought. He was completely oblivious to what Snape was trying to teach them. All he could think about was what had just happened in the previous class. It certainly did seem plausible, Aradia being a vampire. With all the research Hermione went through, she couldn't be wrong. There was what Dobby had said, and so many other things. They all supported the idea. It still, somehow, seemed a bit unbelievable. Dumbledore had taken risk before, but a vampire? Harry hadn't heard of any relationships between Vampire's and the Dark Lord, but he was eager to find out if there were any.

Harry and Ron didn't talk through lunch. They had decided they would wait until they were in private. Hermione hadn't come back from talking with Mr. Winfred yet. He began to worry if she ever would.

"What about the paper?" asked Ron.

"We shouldn't talk about that here," said Harry.

"Im starting to think we really need to tell someone," Ron continued to talk about it anyway.

"For all we know Hermione could be telling Mr. Winfred right now," said Harry. "Maybe that's why she is taking so long."

The classes afterwards seemed to drag on for ages. Harry had gone to the library and taken out a few books to see if there were any references to the dark lord and vampire's. He flipped the pages underneath his charms desk, but never found anything remotely helpful. Having finished them, he was forced to sit there and pay attention to that days lesson, which seemed completely impossible.

Finally, dinner came, but there was still no sign of Hermione. Also missing, was Signora Aradia. Sitting at the table, Harry could clearly see that Ron was starting to panic. He kept looking over his shoulder, and up at the staff table.

"If we tell someone," Harry began. "What are we going to say?"

"Exactly what happened," said Ron, a sign of reluctance came across his face.

"Which-"

Harry didn't finish what he was about to ask. Hermione had just walked up and taken a seat next to him. Her eyes were puffy as though she had been crying for a very long time.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, wondering if something bad had happened.

"They were going to expel me," she said, turning to look at him. She looked completely drained of all emotion except for sadness. "They sent an owl to my parents and everything."

"Why?"asked Ron. "And what changed their minds?"

"I don't know," she said. "They said they could have expelled me for threatening the life of another and a teacher." A tear strolled down her cheek. "I was honestly trying to do the right thing. It was in the best of intentions."

"We know," said Ron.

Harry saw Ron's hand slowly reach across the table and clutch the top of Hermione's hand. She looked up at him in surprise. Harry felt a bit of an awkward moment.

"Did you tell them about the paper?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't let me say anything," she replied, still looking at Ron.

Harry didn't get a chance to ask his next question. The whole conversation of the Great Hall was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. It silenced everyone. No one had ever knocked at the door like that. After a few seconds, another knock came. Same as the last. It was loud, and deep, it sounded far away, but there was no doubt it was coming from the door. He heard a few chairs behind him move and people began walking. He turned to see Mr. Winfred, McGonagal, Snape, and a few other teachers walking between the house tables towards the doors.

The three of them weren't sitting right next to the door, but they were fairly close. Close enough to see and hear what was going on.

Professor McGonagal was the first to arrive at the door. Harry saw her place a hand on the handle as if she were to open it, but she immediately backed off. She held her hand gently in the other, and turned to Mr. Winfred.

"It's hot," Harry heard her tell him. He saw Mr. Winfred grasp the handle as well, and then immediately, he took his hand off.

"Where is Dominique?" Mr. Winfred's voice was muffled as he turned his back to the students.

Out of nowhere, Harry heard those infamous footsteps coming towards the door. He turned to see Signora Aradia walking at a fast pace towards the crowd of teachers. She stopped as Mr. Winfred whispered something in her ear. Another knock erupted at the door, startling the students, causing a few to jump in their seats.

Harry kept his eyes fixed on Signora Aradia. She whispered something back into Mr. Winfred's ear, and then walked up to the door. She stood directly in front of its part for a few moments, and then she turned her head as if to listen for someone on the other side. She walked very close to the door, but she never touched it. She remained there for a number of seconds, and then she made an odd movement. She remained the way she was, but her body swayed on the spot a little. She slowly backed away from the door, and turned to Mr. Winfred.

"Whatever s'you do," she said, turning slowly towards him. She was holding her hand up to her stomach. "Don't open the door."

Before the entire school, she collapsed to the floor. Mr. Winfred and Prof. McGonagal bent down immediately to give her aid. Harry wasn't sure what had happened, but he had become fixated on a certain image that was before him now. Signora Aradia's hand was no longer holding her stomach, it was on the floor, covered in blood.


	14. Heart of a Gryffindor

**Chapter 14**

_Heart of a Gryffindor_

"Look!" Someone shouted out. It took a moment for Harry's gaze to leave the image of Signora Aradia, lying there_ motionless_ on the floor. When he did look up, he saw through the door a knife covered in blood. It was stuck through the crack, from someone on the other side. Whoever was holding it on the other side, pulled it back through.

He heard the worried murmuring of students all around him. A few stood from their benches and hurried to the other end of the hall, far away from the door. Harry had the urge to standup as well. But he didn't want to run away, instead, he wanted to run ahead.

Hagrid's loud footsteps came booming down the isle. He walked towards the group of teachers huddled at the door. As he reached the end, another loud knock came at the door. This time, the students became even more frightened. There were screams and loud talking.

"What is happening?" asked Ron, who'd remained quiet up to this point. Harry didn't turn to look at him, he was too busy watching the group of teachers. His view, although, had become momentarily blocked by the large form of Hagrid. He still continued to watch, bending his body so that he could see a little more. He couldn't hear any clear words coming from them, just whispering.

Hagrid bent down, and picked up the lifeless form of Signora Aradia. He stood there, back towards them, with her body in his arms. Harry had to hold onto the table, so that he wouldn't jump up. Something new yet familiar seemed to be flowing in his veins. It had been there before, that need and want for action.

Mr. Winfred stepped around Hagrid, and stood before the frightened students. His face was grim, but concentrated. "Listen very carefully," he spoke, his voice echoed as another knock came at the door. "Do not panic. I understand that the scene before you may appear frightening, but you must stay calm. Professor Hagrid will lead you to a secret door in the back of the Great Hall. Out of that door, you will follow him. Do not, by any circumstances, disobey him." He turned to Hagrid, and stepped closer to him. He told him something that was inaudible to Harry, and then walked back to the group of teachers.

The students seemed to jump from their chairs. There was an obvious panic in there step. Harry could feel cloaks brush by his face, while he remained seated. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Ron and Hermione hadn't moved also.

"What are you thinking Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice ask. After her words, another loud knock came at the door. Somehow, this one seemed to shake the entire room. It felt as though it were closer.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Harry. He watched as Hagrid turned to face the other end of the hall. Harry could not see Signora's face, it was turned away from him, but he saw the bloody hand again.

"Harry, you can't-" But he wasn't paying attention to her, he was watching what was before him. Mr. Winfred had stepped up to Hagrid, speaking to him in a very hurriedly manner. Hagrid nodded his head, and turned towards the table to his right. He bent down, and laid Signora Aradia on its vacant bench.

Another loud knock came at the door, but this time another sound came with it. The cracking of wood. Harry stared at the door, it was cracking against the knock of what was on the other side.

"What do y'er think ya doin'?" Hagrid ran up to them. "Get up, we've got ter go!"

Harry didn't move, but he heard Ron and Hermione get up from their seats. Hagrid pulled Harry's arm, picking him a good 3 feet off the bench. He set him down, and let his arm go. "You are not goin' to make this difficult," Hagrid looked at him fiercely. It'd been along time since Hagrid had talked forcefully towards Harry. "Yer not stayin', now come on."

Harry followed Hagrid, but at a slow pace. He watched as Hagrid walked faster now, trying to catch up with the students who had already decided to exit the hall.

Turning back now, Harry could see the teachers form a human wall. They all lined up in front of the door, Mr. Winfred stood in the center. They seemed to be preparing themselves for whatever was about to come through that door. Harry didn't understand, wasn't there some type of spell they could use to stop whoever it was from coming in? And why were they in the school in the first place? And who were _they_?

Harry's vision fell on the form of Signora Aradia again. He could see her face now. Her eyes stared blankly at what was before her. They were like coal against her white skin. He couldn't believe it, but it was there, in front of him. At that moment, a group of familiar words ran through his head; _"...there was reportedly one death connected with the situation..."_

Another knock came at the door, this one louder than ever. Harry had stopped walking now. It was evident that he wasn't going anywhere, and not even Hagrid could make him. He turned around. The students had almost completely filed out of the hall, and no one seemed to notice that he was missing.

What happened next was something Harry hadn't prepared himself for. Again, a loud knock came at the door. With it, the door had swung open with a crack. Through the cloaks of the teachers, he saw what was on the side. It was a large group of figures, all dressed in black. Harry had seen them before. Death Eaters.

Both sides held their wands at the ready. There was a loud hymn of the _Cruciatus Curse_ and others, flashes of light hit some and flew past others. Harry felt paralyzed at the scene. Maybe staying behind wasn't the best choice. Whether true or not, Harry curled his fingers around his wand, and pulled it from his cloak.

The Death Eaters out numbered the teachers at least three to one. Even with the disadvantage, the assortment of professors advanced with great force against the cloaked enemy. Even the tiny Professor Flitwick pulled down a Death Eater with _Stupefy_. Professor McGonagal was taking two at a time, while Mr. Winfred was holding his own right next to her.

And then, a name flashed through Harry's head. Bellatrix Lestrange. What if she was among the Death Eaters? He could get his revenge for what happened to Sirius. Harry now began to walk forward, with his wand held out. He was ready to take the life of the person who took away what was closest to him.

A Death Eater caught a glimpse of him. He wasn't a very tall person, not much taller than Harry. He charged at Harry, his wand held up, ready to fight. But Harry was also ready._ "Stupefy!"_

The man fell to the ground. Harry felt energy pulsing through his veins. He couldn't be stopped now. He was going to find her, he was going to avenge Sirius' death. He felt a hand grab his arm, and turned.

"Potter!" It was Professor Snape. He was staring at Harry in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing!"

But before Snape could say anymore, a flash of light shot between them. Forcing the two to separate. While Snape was caught again in battle, Harry found himself searching the Death Eaters, looking for any sign of Bellatrix. Another Death Eater spotted him, but this time, Harry felt it wasn't going to be so easy.

The man charged at him, pushing Harry down over one of the house tables. He pushed the plates and goblets around him, trying to sit up. The man got a hold of the front of his robes, and pulled him forward. Harry wouldn't let him, he kneed the Death Eater in the stomach, forcing both of them apart.

Harry clumsily flipped backwards off the table, putting the table between he and the Death Eater. The man overlooked the obstacle, by whipping out his wand, pointing it right at Harry's chest.

_"Avada K-"_

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry shot out quickly. It hit the man right in the face, forcing him backwards. He fell, and Harry could no longer see him with the table in his view. Harry looked around him, waiting for another Death Eater to charge at him. But they were all in a fierce battle with the band of teachers.

During this distraction, Harry failed to realize that behind him, a man had just noticed his distinguished look among the grown adults fighting.

Harry felt an arm wrap around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Thought that Azkaban could keep me busy for awhile, did you Potter?" It was the obvious voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry heard the sound of metal, and in front of him, Lucius held out an already bloodstained knife. "Don't worry," he told Harry, who began to struggle. "I'm not going to kill you, just hurt you a little. I have orders, just like we all do; to bring you alive."

Lucius put the knife against Harry's left hand, which was struggling to pull Lucius' other arm from around his neck. The knife began to cut into his skin, sending a pain throughout his body. His wand fell out of his right hand, and he heard it fall to the floor. He didn't scream, but putt all his energy against Lucius. The knife was still being pushed into his left hand, the pain increasing.

Harry felt the pressure of Lucius Malfoy decrease, as he let go. He stumbled as he gained his footing. He turned around, and saw Lucius hit the ground, paralyzed. Harry looked up to see who it was who had cast the spell, and almost fell at the shock.

"S'you forget what s'your job is Potter!" Signora Aradia strode towards him. Her face was still pale, and her hand was still covered in blood. Despite Harry's previous thoughts, she seemed completely fine standing in front of him now.

"You were dead!" Harry shot at her.

"Forget v'what s'you saw," she told him, pushing him away from the scene around him. "S'your job is not here fighting. S'you is to protect the people, the students." She stuck her hand inside her black cloak, and then pulled it out. With it, came the familiar glimmer of a very familiar sword. Out of thin air, Signora Aradia had just created the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Go through the doors, protect the students." She pushed the sword towards him.

"But-" He felt his fingers grasp it's metallic handle.

"She is not here, Harry," Signora Aradia continued, looking him dead in the eye. She held out her hand to the side, and Harry's wand flew into her palm. She handed it to him. "Go, Harry!"

**_Author's Note:_** Short, but full. I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it!


	15. Vigilance and Fear

**Chapter 15**

_Vigilance and Fear_

Harry was running down the hallway, he could still hear the clamor of death eaters and teachers behind him. The hall had been lit by torches hanging on the walls. He had yet to hear the voices of students or the booming one of Hagrid. He was holding two objects in his hands. One was his own wand, in his left hand. And the other was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which he was holding in his right hand.

As his speed increased, Harry's mind began to race. Signora Aradia had just saved his life, and only minutes before, Harry had scene her lying dead. Was it really true? Was she a vampire?

But this subject was quickly pushed from his mind. As odd as it may be, that wasn't important right now. Right now, Hogwarts was being attacked. There was no doubt that Voldemort was behind it all. With Dumbledore gone, he knew that now would be the time to strike, and he did.

All of this was hitting Harry so hard, he was surprised that he hadn't just collapsed on the spot. He felt momentarily blind to everything that was going on. How could he allowed himself to have been so sidetracked? He should have done something before hand, but he didn't. And Signora Aradia knew that this was going to happen. Her position in all of this was the most confusing of all.

He began to hear the sound of voices ahead. As he turned the corner, he saw at the end of the hall an array of students gathered. They were moving forward at a steady pace. He rushed to meet them.

"Let me through," Harry ordered. He needed to get to the front to see Hagrid, so that he could tell him what had happened.

"Watch out," someone yelled, as Harry was very close to poking that persons eye out.

"Just let me through, alright," the volume in his voice was rising. He began pushing his way through the students, holding the sword above his head.

"Harry!" He felt his arm being tugged back, and turned around. "Where did you go?" It was Hermione, and Ron was standing by her side. She took notice of the sword in his hand.

"I'll tell you later, but now I have to get to the front," he told her.

"Well, let us come too," said Ron.

"Fine," Harry let them follow as he continued to push his way through. He felt like he'd made little progress so far. He didn't want to call for the moving to come to a stop, because he didn't know what type of progress the teachers were making in the Great Hall.

Harry was lucky that he was taller than the students around him, but he wasn't tall enough to see forward. "Ron can you see anything?" He yelled back.

"No, just moving heads," he shouted back.

"Don't think that you can cut, Potter," It was Malfoy, and he was pushing him back.

"You don't understand," Harry pushed his arm away. "I have to get through."

"I don't think so," Malfoy gave him another push, causing Harry to fall back onto the people behind him. He quickly regained his footing and stood up, holding the sword out in front of him, pointed at Malfoy's chest.

"I think it would be wise to let me through," Harry said, watching Malfoy eye the silver glint of the sword. He walked sideways and put the sword back atop his head.

"You better hope you don't get in trouble for that," he heard Ron tell him from behind.

"That's the east of my worries right now," said Harry. And just as he was about to declare this the longest line ever, Hagrid's back came into view. He began to pick up his pace, pushing his way a little more forcefully through the crowd.

"Hagrid," Harry yelled out. Hagrid spun around, and the students behind him stopped, letting Harry get to him a little more easily.

"Blimey, Harry, what do ya think you're doing?" Hagrid shot a quick glance at him and then at his sword. "Where did ya get that?"

"Signora Aradia gave it to me," Harry told him. "We need to keep moving, but I need to tell you something."

Hagrid began to walk again, and the mass of students behind him followed, some, including Hermione and Ron, began to listen intently at what Harry was saying.

"The knocks at the door were Death Eaters," Harry began. "They're were quite a number of them, they out numbered the teachers from what it looked like. And they-"

"Wait," said Hagrid. "First, tell me why ya didn't listen to what I told ya? I told ya not to stay behind. You coulda gotten yer self killed!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it one day, Harry," Hagrid gave him a disciplining eye.

"I know-"

Harry was cut off again, but this time it was by Hermione. "What's that?"

Harry looked ahead of them, and about a few yards away, a wall blocked their path. It wasn't an ordinary wall, but one made out of plants, it seemed. They walked a bit closer, and Harry eyed it's suspicious construction. What was it doing here?

"Dumbledore must of had it put here to stop anyone from gettin' in," said Hagrid.

"It looks like _forza tectaculous_," said Hermione from behind them.

"Of course," said Ron, he rolled his eyes. "You would know."

"How do we get past it?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure," Hermione continued. "I'm sure there is some type of spell you can use."

"Well then, go on," Ron stepped aside and pushed her forward.

"Well...I," Hermione pulled out her wand, but didn't do anything.

"Just use one of your spells," said Ron. "Or have you lost your genius touch."

She shot him an ugly look and then turned back toward the wall of plant. She held out her wand, and pointed it forward. _"Chiarire!"_

It was obvious, seconds later, that it didn't work. The plant began to yelp, and it shot out thorns in all direction. One of them hit Harry on his left shoulder.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled at her, he to had been hit on the arm.

"What?"

"Hermione if ya didn't know what to do, ya shouldn't have done anythin'," Hagrid looked at her, pulling a thorn out of his bushy black beard. He turned around "Is everyone alright?"

"No, let me through," said a voice, a very familiar one. Neville came bursting through the crowd. "You can't use a spell on _forza tectaculous_. It repels magic!"

"Obviously," said Ron, pulling the thorn from his arm. "I just hope these aren't poisonous."

"They're not," said Neville, he looked at the wall before them. "If we are going to get through, you'll have to figure out a way that doesn't include magic."

Harry was surprised at Neville's willingness to stand up. He sure had come a long way since their first year.

"Why don't you use the sword, Harry," said Ron. Harry looked down at the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He shot a look at Neville.

"You can try it," he said. Harry took that as a go, and so he stepped closer to the plant. He placed the sword in its center, and pushed through. It cut cleanly, all the way to the other side. He pulled it back, and then threw it into the plant again. Pieces of it began to fall to the ground, and Harry began to hack at it with more force. Pretty soon, he could see trough to the other side.

Once he could fit, Harry jumped through the hole, and began hacking at it from the other side. He cleared a clean path, so that even Hagrid could fit through.

"Nice job, Harry," said Neville, as he stepped through.

"Not to bad yourself," he shot back.

"And who came up with the idea?" asked Ron, with a smug grin.

"Oh shut it," Hermione shot at him.

"You're just jealous," Ron said. "Looks like you've finally lost your touch."

"Don't start," said Hermione, falling back behind them, as the crowd began to move forward.

"Fine," said Ron, he looked at the sword in Harry's hand. "You said Signora Aradia gave that to you?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"But we all saw...she was-"

"I guess she wasn't," Harry cut him off.

"If you'd listen to me, you'd know what happened," said Hermione from behind.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I told you, she is a vampire," she said, without whispering. "Immortal."

"Aradia is not a Vampire," Hagrid said, he was directly in front of them, which no one had noticed.

"Yes she is," said Hermione, being a little to persistent.

"Hermione," Hagrid turned his head to look at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"If she's not, than what is she?" She asked him.

"I'm not answering that," Hagrid said. "We need to keep moving forward." Hagrid went quiet, and began to pick up his pace.

"If he knows something, than the whole staff does," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Hermione," Harry turned to look at her. "It's time that you back off of her."

She gave him a surprised look. "Harry-"

"I mean it," Harry said, before turning around. He continued to walk, without looking back at her.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope that you will continue to read, even once you've read the 6th book. Cause I do plan to continue this.

And please, don't count how many times I used the word 'through'. I know I must have broken a record, lol.


	16. The Long Path

**Chapter 16**

_The Long Path _

The mass of students continued to make their way through the dusty hall. Parts of the ancient ceiling began to break, and fall onto the bobbing heads, that came together in this time of need. There were no words, no whispers, only a sense of fear and great urgency. A great urgency was needed in this time. In all of them, it was there.

Harry's mind was no longer parallel to the rest of his class. It was racing at a speed he'd never thought it could reach. The games had officially ended. And the war had seen its first battle, whether it was bound to be deadly was still an awaited outcome.

The hall seemed to go on for ages, and was a continuous straight line. After of all the years of staring at that magical map given to him by Fred and George, he'd never seen this escape. An escape it was indeed, Harry imagined. Its pure purpose must have been for this very reason, to get students out in dire situations of need.

"Hagrid," Harry began. His words, although softly spoken, traveled far over the silent march. "Do you know where this leads to."

"To be 'onest with ya 'arry," he spoke slowly, and with caution. His mind must have been racing too. "I 'ave no idea."

With those words, Harry continued to walk. He was side my side with his enormous friend. Behind him were Hermione and Ron, and Neville close to them, awaiting another discovery of tricky plants, he presumed. And behind them were the seven years of Hogwarts, so longer walking ahead or behind one another in the classroom, they all walked together.

Harry began to wonder on the topic of the school. It will no doubt be weakened greatly by this attack, whatever the outcome may be. Parents would be filled with worry upon hearing the destructions, students would be called to go home, and Hogwarts would no longer remain the safe haven it always has been. Although, they all knew it'd become vulnerable the day Dumbledore left. He'd deserted them.

In his pondering, Harry's eyes had drifted to there rising dust on the floor. He no longer expected to see a turn in the path, just a straight forward march.

"Stop," Hagrid said strongly, but softly. The students heard him, and in unison, followed orders. No body bumped into another, they were now standing still. Both there feet and minds were filled with exhaustion.

Harry took himself out of his process of thought, and looked to Hagrid. Hagrid's face was dead set, and his eyes made no movement from whatever was in front of him. He was a dog ready to pounce if needed.

Harry looked forward. There was no longer an extended hallway, but an average sized wooden door in their path. On it's dirty steps, was a figure draped over the uneven ground. Breathing, and still alive, it seemed to be sleeping.

"Please tell me-" Hagrid began.

"S'you are right," she spoke, and her body stirred to sit up. "There is no need f'ar fear in s'your eyes, dear friend."

Aradia rose in front of them. A tall figure, her black cloak hung around her. She looked to be the walking dead, and Harry was sure that's what many people figured her to be. Her hair was no longer pristine, but disheveled in curls that hung past her waist. She was too ancient a figure to breath, and live in front of them. All of these contradicting measures forced Harry to believe Hermione's assumption, but he still could not bring himself to it.

Hagrid and Aradia walked closer to each other. "I understand if ya can't tell m now, but," Hagrid spoke.

"It's over," she said with great certainty. "Much destruction 'as come to z'he hall, but this can all be fee'xed. Do not worry, s'your Hogwarts is fine."

With these last words, she began to walk up the steps, and with her back to the door, she grasped it's handle and pushed forward. Harry's eyes shut themselves against the great light that protruded from the room, and then opened immediately, hoping not be caught off guard.

"Thank Dumbledore!" Hagrid spoke aloud, walking up the steps, and into Harry's view of seeing their new path. As Hagrid pushed his way through the door, Harry followed close behind him, doing his best not to catch Aradia's eye. He still held the sword of Godric in his hand, limp at his side.

He stepped away from his traveled path, and looked at their new road. But there ws no road, only a familiar site changed.

"All is well, in s'your school," Aradia spoke, treading on Harry's footsteps. "For now."

It was the Great Hall. They'd walked out of the same door from which they'd entered, and into what remained of their once festive room. Banners were torn, and hanging uneven from walls. Tables were over turned, and plates were scattered over the floor. The distant feeling of home no longer sat in the bottomless pit of his stomach.

"I'll take dat back now," Aradia spoke, and Harry turned to face him. Her hand was outstretched before him, her long fingers awaiting a metal grasp. Harry placed the sword's handle in her palm, while they both bore into each other's sight. Her eyes were hard to read, but full of detail. They were the black hole to her enemy's worst nightmare. Whoever that enemy might be.

"Thank s'you," she replied. With that, she shoved the sword into her cloak, and it quickly disappeared. "I v'want s'you to come to my classroom, at four after midnight. Do not be frightened in d'eese halls for now. They are safe."

Harry watched her walk away, her cloak swinging behind her, and th tap of her boots echoing among the silent expressions of joy the students made while entering their school. Harry was quickly joined by Hermione and Ron, there was a tired expression on both their faces.

"To think," Hermione began. "We could have done something to stop this."


End file.
